


Hold On

by RoroYaoi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, M/M, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoroYaoi/pseuds/RoroYaoi
Summary: MinaDR me pidió: Qué tal uno en el que Klaus se suicida en el mausoleo cuando todos tenían trece años, y esa es una de las razones por las que Cinco quiere viajar en el tiempo y pero igual permanece atrapado en el apocalipsis de todos modos. Vanya todavía explota la Luna y todos tienen que volver al pasado cuando tienen trece (Ben junto con ellos) justo donde Klaus moriría, por lo que tendrían que lidiar con Vanya despierto y el hecho de que Ben estaba allí todo el tiempo y estaba de regreso y tienen que salvar a Klaus.Si bien Mina me lo pidió para mis oneshot "Hello&GoodBye", la idea me pareció tan buena, que decidí hacer una historia aparte con varios capítulos.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s), Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	1. Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinaDR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaDR/gifts).



> Dedicado a MinaDR, prácticamente eres la co-autora de esta historia, espero que la disfrutes tanto como yo disfrute escribirla.

Lo peor de estar atrapado en medio de un apocalipsis no era la falta de vida, tampoco la escaza comida o agua. No, lo peor de aquel paramo desolado eran los largos silencios, donde su mente volvía una y otra vez a sus recuerdos, a veces eran recuerdos felices de su niñez; las melodías que su hermana Vanya lograba interpretar con su violín, las largas y profundas charlas con Ben, los entrenamientos con Diego y Luther, o las escapadas con Allison. Otras veces su mente se desviaba a su hermano Klaus. Esos recuerdos eran dulces pero dolorosos.

Klaus, siempre alegre y feliz, atrevido pero necesitado. Dispuesto a abrazar a todos, a escucharlos y apoyarlos, incluso cuando ellos eran crueles. Klaus, el más débil de todos sus hermanos, frágil hasta cierto punto, poderoso por el hecho de poder recuperarse tan rápidamente, y valiente por desobedecer a su padre.

Siempre rebelde. Siempre libre.

Hasta que finalmente ya no pudo con la opresión de su padre y la indiferencia de ellos.

_Era un sábado tranquilo cuando ocurrió la tragedia que marco su vida, las horas pasaban lentamente, la casa estaba extrañamente callada y el ambiente estaba bastante tenso. Se acomodo en el sillón mientras escuchaba a Vanya tocar su violín, pero ni siquiera la armoniosa música de su hermana lo tranquilizaba._

_De reojo observo como Ben trataba de concentrarse en su libro, pero constantemente desviaba su vista hacia la entrada de la sala. Diego estaba inquieto, caminando como un tigre enjaulado antes de que Allison lo expulsara porque sus pasos y murmullos la molestaban. Dos ni siquiera se molestó en contradecir a su hermana, simplemente se retiró a la cocina, donde Grace cocinaba galletas como todos los sábados. Luther no estaba por ningún lado, encerrado en su habitación desde el jueves en la noche, se negaba a salir._

_“¿Cuándo va a volver Klaus?” – finalmente Ben parecía no poder soportar la ausencia de su hermano ojiverde, la angustia en el rostro del asiático lo ponían aún más nervioso_

_“Seguramente está bien, papá no lo lastimaría” – La voz insegura de Allison trato de sonar calmada._

_Ben la miró furioso “No debiste haberle dicho que asumiera la culpa, Allison” – Protesto, arrojando el libro. Vanya dejó de tocar, sorprendida por la furia del más tranquilo de los siete. “Dile a papá la verdad” – ordeno fúrico, el chaleco de Ben se movía inquieto, las bestias de Eldricht luchaban por liberarse._

_Tanto Allison como Vanya retrocedieron, temerosas de las bestias que guardaba su hermano en su interior._

_“Grace” – la voz de su padre, los hizo abandonar la discusión, todos corrieron hacia la entrada._

_Nunca podría quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Klaus totalmente pálido e inerte en los brazos de su padre mientras de las delicadas muñecas aún goteaba sangre por la costosa alfombra._

Si se concentraba, aun podía oler la sangre y escuchar los gritos de Ben. Eran sus recuerdos mas dolorosos. La imagen de su hermano muerto eran el motivo porque intento manipular el tiempo y termino en aquel lugar.

Muchas veces se preguntó si terminó allí eran un castigo.

“No estoy pensando en ellos, Delores” – Negó rotundamente, antes de que pudiera seguir discutiendo con su amiga, noto una presencia “¿Quién eres?”

“Hola querido, vengo a proponerte algo” la sonrisa depredadora de la mujer lo intrigaba más que asustarlo

Delores le susurraba que la matara, pero la idea de pertenecer una organización con la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo era demasiado tentadora. Tener la posibilidad de volver a ver a Klaus y al resto de su familia se volvía mas real con cada palabra de la Encargada.

\---------------------------

Si hubiera podido reírse, lo habría hecho, pero el rostro acongojado de todos sus hermanos mientras veía como la luna se hacia pedazos, no le resultaba para nada gracioso. La culpa reflejada en el rostro de Allison le trajo recuerdos de cuando Klaus falleció.

Nuevamente le habían fallado a uno de sus hermanos. Esta vez a Vanya.

Realmente su hermanita tenía razón, no eran una familia. La muerte de Klaus había dejado en claro eso hace dieciocho años atrás.

Que nadie dijera que los niños Hargreeves no eran tercos. Todos eran inteligentes pero el único empático había sido Cuatro.

Pensar en Klaus aun le era doloroso, pensó que una vez muerto, podría ser capaz de reunirse con su hermano, pero jamás había podido hallar la famosa “luz”, y fue condenada a vagar por la Tierra, observando a sus otros hermanos. Muchas veces intentó comunicarse con ellos, pero ninguno tenía la capacidad de verlo o escucharlo.

Se acerco a su familia, quizás en esta ocasión la pequeña niña Dios, le permitiría ir al cielo para reunirse con Klaus.

“Vamos” – la orden de Cinco lo sorprendió “Intentemos saltar a otro lado” – declaró al ver la duda en el rostro de todos

¿Saltar? ¿A dónde? No había lugar en el mundo seguro, los pedazos de luna destrozarían la Tierra.

“¿A dónde quieres ir?” – Como si Diego lo hubiera escuchado, hizo la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de todos

“Al pasado” – esa declaración hizo que se acercaba “Creo que finalmente comprendí que hice mal con mis cálculos. Creo que podemos volver para salvarnos y salvar a Klaus”

Se unió a sus hermanos en el círculo, incluso si ninguno era capaz de verlo o sentirlo, trato de aferrarse a Diego. Si volvían al pasado, rogaba poder ser capaz de salvar a su hermano. Le rezo a la pequeña niña por un milagro. Solo uno: ser capaz de salvar a sus hermanos.

La luz azul los rodeo, todos comenzaron a volver a ser niños, de alguna manera su hermano mayor lo estaba logrando, volverían al pasado, la verdadera pregunta era ¿Cuándo?

\------------------

Estaba cansado, su pecho se agitaba con cada sollozo mientras trataba de respirar como su madre le había enseñado. Los fantasmas que lo rodeaban estaban en silencio, observándolo, analizándolo cuidadosamente, tal como siempre lo hacían. Podía ver que sus bocas se movían, mas no podía escucharlos.

La sangre en sus uñas maltrechas se había secado y ahora simplemente yacía en el suelo. Ya ni siquiera tenía lagrimas para llorar solo eran simples sollozos secos que sacudían su cuerpo cansado. Estaba sucio y herido, quiso escapar la primera noche y su padre lo había golpeado con su bastón. Su cabeza latía dolorosamente, donde este lo golpeo, pero aquel golpe no solo le había nublado la vista, sino que había acallado a los fantasmas.

El frio de los muertos le helaba los huesos, se abrazó a sí mismo, tratando de guardar el poco calor de su cuerpo, tal como le había enseñado Ben, pero cada vez sentía más frio.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que su padre lo encerró? Trato de recordar, más su mente estaba confusa, fue un jueves tranquilo, habían vuelto de una misión que resultó ser un fracaso, porque alguno de los ladrones pudo escapar. Mientras el equipo discutía sobre la responsabilidad de cada uno, Luther y Diego comenzaron a pelear, Ben y Allison trataron de separarlos, pero durante la pelea, uno de los jarrones favoritos de su padre se había rotó. Al ver el temor en el rostro de sus hermanos y la furia de su padre, presa del temor, Allison le había murmurado que debía asumir la culpa. Eso hizo, en contra de su voluntad.

“Vas a estar bien Klaus, los fantasmas no pueden herirte” – le dijo su hermana favorita. Sus otros hermanos habían permanecido en silencio, mirando hacía todos lados, menos a él

Luego de eso, su padre lo había arrastrado hasta el cementerio, volteó a ver a sus hermanos, pero estos parecían aliviados de librarse del castigo.

Había perdido la cuenta luego de las primeras dos horas, cuando intentó escapar rasguñando la puerta de la tumba, gritando tanto como sus pulmones se lo permitían. Eso fue antes de que su padre lo golpeara. No lo volvió a ver. Parecía que su padre se olvidó que lo encerró en aquel lugar.

El fantasma del pedófilo que había matado a diez niños se le acerco con una sonrisa siniestra. Cerro sus ojos al sentir aquellas manos recorrer su cuerpo, incluso si este no era capaz de tocarlo físicamente, podía sentir aquellas manos fantasmales. Quería vomitar.

No todos los fantasmas eran malos pero la mayoría eran como Joe, él pedófilo.

Tanteo sus pantalones, sacando la navaja que Diego le obsequio en su último cumpleaños. Admiro su brillo, estaba tan cansado, seguramente nadie lo extrañaría, es más, sus hermanos estarían mejor sin él.

Llevo el filo de la navaja a sus muñecas, siseando ante la sensación de tranquilidad que le daba cortarse, la sangre goteaba hermosamente de sus muñecas. Miro el techo del mausoleo y se dejó ir.

\----------------------

Lo primero que noto cuando aterrizaron, además de que se encontraban en la sala de la academia, era que el piso estaba frio y su cuerpo se sentía extraño, menos fuerte y equilibrado, menos poderoso.

Busco con la mirada a sus hermanos, Allison estaba arrodillada junto a una desmayada Vanya, Cinco, como siempre parecía analizar la situación, aunque se notaba agotado. Luther no estaba por ningún lado.

Giro al notar otra presencia, al posar sus ojos en la otra persona, su corazón se detuvo por un breve segundo. Era Ben. Ben los miraba con rabia parado junto a la chimenea.

“¿Ben?” – necesitaba saber que la visión de su hermano de trece años no era una mera ilusión de su cansada mente

“No tengo tiempo de perderlo con ustedes” – fueran las palabras pronunciadas, con cierta furia, el asiático camino rápidamente en dirección a la salida

“Espe…ra…” – Tartamudeó

“No puedo, tengo que salvar a Klaus” – Seis no se detuvo, ni siquiera parecía dispuesto a escucharlos

Miro a sus otros hermanos, Luther acababa de entrar a la sala, totalmente agitado. Lucia aliviado de ver a Allison y Vanya bien, luego fijo su vista en Cinco y él

“Iré a buscar a Klaus” – su hermano mayor declaro, corriendo detrás de Seis

Cayo en cuenta que, si habían podido volver al pasado, el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa de café, indicaba que era el primero de abril de 2002. Hoy era el día en que Klaus se suicidó.

\----------------------------

Corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, incluso si era el mas fuerte de la academia y su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad, Ben seguía siendo más rápido, podía verlo, pero no podía alcanzarlo.

Incluso si sabía que no podía alcanzar a Ben, lo intentó. En verdad, cuando se despertó en la academia con su cuerpo de trece años, reconoció la fecha de inmediato. Era un día que jamás olvidaría. Nunca se lo confeso a nadie, pero siempre se sintió responsable por la muerte de su hermano menor.

Se suponía que era el Número Uno, el mayor de ellos, el líder; no obstante, permitió que su hermana inculpara a Cuatro sin hacer nada. Simplemente mirar callado mientras Klaus era arrastrado hacia el cementerio.

No era ningún secreto para ellos lo que su padre le hacía al más débil de ellos. En su mente siempre creyó que lo que su padre hacia con ellos, era por el bien de todos. En verdad quería confiar en su padre.

Nunca debió hacer eso. Reginald Hargreeves era un monstruo y un padre horrendo, como había declarado Diego.

Esta vez, trataría de hacer las cosas bien.

\----------------------------

La sangre brotaba de sus muñecas, su mente nublada y adormecida lo hizo sonreír al notar que ya no podía sentir las manos de Joe. A lo lejos vio una luz brillante, se pregunto si esa era la luz de la que tanto hablaban los muertos.

¿Iría al cielo o al infierno? Realmente no importaba, no era creyente.

Pudo escuchar su nombre, y unas manos tomaron sus muñecas, abrió sus ojos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que los tenía cerrado, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Ben. Estaba intentándole decir algo, pero no podía escucharlo.

¿Por qué estaba Ben ahí?

“No te entiendo Ben” – su lengua se sentía rasposa y un tanto pesada, esperaba haber podido articular bien las palabras

Fue levantado con suavidad del piso, se sorprendió al ver a Luther. Vaya, quizás, después de todo, si estaba en paraíso. ¿Quién diría que su paraíso era uno donde sus hermanos se preocupaban por él? De no estar tan cansado abrazaría a esas versiones, parecían un poco triste.

\-----------------------

Trato de moverse, pero su mente estaba demasiado cansada, transportarse en el tiempo y espacio no era sencillo, mucho menos cuando transportaba a otras cinco, no, seis personas con él. Si bien lo que había transportado era la conciencia de todos, eso no lo hacía más liviano.

Pudo entender la desesperación de Ben y Luther por socorrer a Klaus. De haber podido, se hubiera transportado hasta el cementerio. Diego lo ayudo a levantarse y sentarlo en el sillón.

Vanya seguía dormida, duda que se despertara pronto, y temía la forma en que podría reaccionar su hermana. Allison parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, tocándose la garganta.

“Ve” – le ordenó a Diego “Busca a Klaus, yo me quedo con las chicas” – si no podía estar con su hermano, se aseguraría que este tuviera todos los hermanos que podía.

Allison ni siquiera intento ir tras Diego, demasiado ocupada cuidando a Vanya, lagrimas silenciosas brotaban de sus ojos. Una parte de él quería consolar a su hermana, por otro lado, también quería que sufriera.

Allison necesitaba aprender a controlar su impulso de usar sus poderes en todos.

Fue así como los encontró su padre y Pogo, antes de la llegada estrepitosa de sus hermanos. Ni siquiera volteo a mirarlos, no cuando noto a Klaus en brazos de su hermano.

No podía verlo morir nuevamente.


	2. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mamá ¿cómo es que estas aquí?” – la duda lo carcomía
> 
> Vio a su madre soltar un sonoro suspiro, esas manos tibias en ningún momento dejaron de acariciar sus mejillas “Mi nombre es Grace, pero yo no soy la máquina que te crio, pero al mismo tiempo lo soy. Es complicado lo que te voy a explicar, una larga historia, pero lo más importante es” – Trató de explicar la mujer “Que al igual que a ti, a mí me mato Reginald Hargreeves, y debes volver con tus hermanos”

Poco a poco empezó a despertar, a lo lejos podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar y la brisa parecía jugar con sus cabellos, causándole cosquillas en su frente; no recordaba haber dejado abierta la ventana de su habitación, quizás había sido Ben.

Pero tampoco sentía la comodidad de su cama, ni el olor de su hermano. Todo era una mezcla extraña de pinos, césped y flores. ¿Se habría quedado dormido en el jardín de su madre?

Sus ojos parpadearon, tratando de despertar del extraño sueño. Se encontró con un cielo hermoso, de nubes esponjadas pero un tanto monocromáticas, todo parecía ser de colores pasteles, suaves, cálidos pero carentes de color.

El sonido de una campanilla y de las ruedas andar sobre la tierra, captaron su atención, una niña, mas o menos de su misma edad, con un vestido reluciente, blanco y prístino, se dirigía hacia él.

La niña de detuvo frente a él y un ceño se formó en su querubín rostro, lo que mas lo asusto fueron los ojos oscuros, donde parecía que las estrellas habían decidido posarse en ellos.

**“¿Por qué estas aquí?”** – fue la ruda pregunta, la voz de la niña, aun que bastante infantil denotaba molestia.

“¿Perdón?” – realmente no entendía el enojo de la niña

La niña desmontó de su bicicleta, acercándose rápidamente, aunque notó que parecía flotar en lugar de caminar. **“No es tú hora. No deberías estar aquí”** – dictaminó con seguridad

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, exactamente donde estaba, quien era esta niña, porque su mera presencia lo irritaba y ponía nervioso de igual forma.

**“Date prisa, habla con ella y vete. Tu tiempo no ha llegado y realmente no te quiero aquí” –** La niña lo empujo, y recién ahí notó una bella cabaña a orillas de un lago, donde sus aguas eran de color rosas.

¿Habría fumado demasiada marihuana?

\------------------------------

Era una máquina, eso lo sabía, era una simple herramienta creada por su amo para cuidar y atender a los niños. Se suponía que no debía desarrollar sentimiento por ellos, de alguna manera lo hizo. Pudo adquirir una conciencia lo suficientemente comprensiva para entender el daño realizado a sus hijos.

Pero incluso así, no podía ir en contra de su diseño. Tanto como quisiera estrangular a su amo, no podía hacerlo. Y lo había intentado, demasiadas veces. En lugar de eso trataba de encontrar la forma de aliviar el dolor de los niños.

Le dolían las lagrimas de sus hijos, su mayor debilidad siempre seria Número Dos, su valiente Diego. Diego tan frágil pero gentil. Todo un caballero. Su pequeña Vanya, la niña excluida e ignorada, en su memoria tenía grabado el recuerdo de cuando le otorgo el violín y le enseño a tocarlo. La alegría de la niña por sentirse especial y única, la tuvo sonriendo toda la tarde.

Su pequeño hijo Ben, era otro quien tenía su favoritismo, Ben el mas sensato y tranquilo de sus niños, el mediador de la familia. El hermano que era amado por todos sus otros hermanos, pero que solo parecía tener verdadera devoción para su hermano Klaus.

Acarició los cabellos ensangrentados de Número Cuatro, el hijo del medio. Él que generalmente recibía gustoso la furia de su amo, con tal de que sus hermanos estuvieran bien. El rebelde por escaparse continuamente de los entrenamientos. Su pequeño artista talentoso.

Si su programación se lo hubiera permitido, estaba segura que estaría devastada. En lugar de eso, se tenia que conformar con tratar de velar el sueño del niño.

La perdida de sangre no había sido lo peor, no lo peor de Klaus era la hemorragia cerebral. Que ninguno de los niños podía explicar.

“Diagnostico Grace” – las ordenes de su amo eran definitivas

“Muerte cerebral” – declaró, ni todos sus conocimientos médicos podían revertir aquel cuadro

“Permitiremos que los niños se despidan de su hermano, mañana lo desconectaremos” – La frialdad de aquellas palabras le hicieron cuestionarse, nuevamente, su programación.

\----------------------------

**_Muerte cerebral_**.

Klaus no murió por perdida de sangre, sino por un golpe en su cabeza. Del cual ninguno tenía idea. En el pasado su padre jamás les había permitido despedirse de su hermano, simplemente les dijeron que Klaus falleció por la perdida de sangre, suicidio confirmó Pogo días después. Klaus fue cremado, y las cenizas de este habían sido arrojadas en el jardín de su madre, donde luego sembraron rosas. Las favoritas de Klaus.

Pero, aquí todo era diferente. Quizás por las circunstancias en que encontraron a Klaus o por algún error de cálculo, de todas maneras, Klaus estaba muerto.

Klaus estaba muerto.

Muerto.

Nuevamente le falló. No se suponía que era así, sus cálculos habían sido perfectos, años y años en el paramo apocalíptico, para fallar dos veces en menos de 24 horas.

\------------------------------

Bien. Nuevamente se encontraba viviendo lo mismo por segunda vez. No sabía si reírse o ponerse a llorar o quizás una mezcla de ambas.

A través de las delgadas paredes podía sentir a su hermana llorar, Allison se refugiaba en la habitación de Vanya. Luther yacía en la puerta, velando y cuidando a sus hermanas. Aun que la cara manchada de lagrimas mal disimuladas no lo sorprendió. Luther era un blando a pesar de ser tremendamente leal a su padre.

Le causaba gracia, en el pasado él horror no dudo en atacar a su hermana mayor, la primera muerte de Klaus lo había fracturado de una manera en que nada le importaba, aquello que fue valioso para él, dejo de serlo, era como si hubiera perdido el rumbo. Nunca dudo en atacar a sus hermanos luego de eso. Tampoco dudo en asesinar y mutilar, es más, hasta llego a disfrutarlo, ya no se quejaba de los entrenamientos de su padre. Estaba muerto por dentro.

Se rio, volvió con sus hermanos para tratar de salvar a Klaus, pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo.

El destino era una perra.

\------------------------------------

Se despertó un tanto asustada, frenéticamente comenzó a buscar a sus hermanos ¿Qué diablos había hecho? ¿Por qué intentó matar a sus hermanos? Ella no era así, no lo era. Siempre amo a sus hermanos, a todos ellos, incluso cuando estos no fueron del todo bueno ni con ella ni entre ellos.

“Vanya”

Volteó sorprendida, era Allison, pero una versión menor, se miró asustada sus manos, eran pequeñas, todo su cuerpo era más pequeño.

“Por favor, no te asuste” – pidió su hermana mayor, levantando sus manos, le hablaba como si ella fuera un animal asustado.

“¿Me vas a rumorear si no me calmo?” Se encontró preguntando un poco enojada, los recuerdos de los últimos días volviendo lentamente a ella. Estaba enojada con su hermana. Con su padre y ella misma.

Allison sollozo de forma desesperada, ahogándose con su propio llanto, entonces notó la ropa arrugada, los cabellos despeinados y la cara acongojada.

“Ya no quiero. No quiero usar más mi poder” – le dolía ver a su valiente hermana tan destrozada, la abrazó un poco temerosa

“¿Donde estamos?” – Preguntó con curiosidad

“Deberías preguntar cuando, no donde” – la intromisión de Cinco en su cuarto no la sorprendió, su hermano tenía la costumbre de entrar a su cuarto como si le perteneciera.

\---------------------------

El caminó hasta la pequeña cabaña fue corto, el lugar no estaba tan lejos del camino por el cual la niña se había marchado, aún así, sus pies cansados tardaron un poco en llegar hasta su destino. Mientras caminaba, pudo notar las diferentes flores y pájaros alrededor, creyó hasta ver un gato atigrado como el Sr Oswald. Pensar en el felino, su amigo, aún le molestaba. Nunca fue capaz de convocar el espíritu de su gato, jamás pudo despedirse de él. Tan solo tenía ocho años cuando su padre comenzó con su entrenamiento personal. Las largas noches en el cementerio rara vez dejaban sus pesadillas. Fue allí, cuando los verdaderos monstruos comenzaron a aparecer en su vida, porque hasta el momento, los fantasmas que habitaban la academia, eran pocos y la mayoría eran gentiles. Incluso las ex niñeras aun eran amables.

La pequeña cabaña parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, de esos que su mamá le leía a escondidas. Se preguntó si de ahí saldría alguna bruja, como en Hansel y Gretel, o alguna princesa o hadas como en la Bella Durmiente.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, la puerta se abrió, y por un momento quedo paralizado al ver los ojos azules y el cabello rubio.

“¿Mamá?” – por toda respuesta, la mujer le sonrió antes de abrazarlo

\--------------------------

Beso la frente de su hermano, estaba frio. Helado. Las maquinas producían un ruido molesto, pero eran aquellas maquinas que mantenían con vida a Klaus.

No. Eso no era verdad, Klaus estaba muerto y aquellas maquinas solo mantenían funcionando el cuerpo de su hermano. Realmente Klaus no estaba allí.

Había tantas cosas que le hubiera gustado decirle, enseñado. El mundo no era hermoso pero cualquier lugar fuera de esta cárcel era hermoso, le hubiera gustado mostrárselo.

Llevarlo a un bar, al cine, a bailar, a la playa, había tantos lugares que sabía que su hermano moría por conocer, su hermano ni siquiera había dado su primer beso. Era cómico, su hermano era hermoso, con muchas fanáticas y fanáticos que prácticamente rogaban por la atención de su hermano, pero este siempre parecía tener ojos para el mas gruñón de sus hermanos.

¿Qué pensaría Klaus de ellos? ¿Habría ido al cielo? ¿O solo estaría vagando como lo hizo Ben? Por la poca y casi nula información que pudo extraer de Ben, Klaus nunca se hizo presente, al parecer paso inmediatamente hacia el otro lado. Siguiendo la luz.

Se alegraba que su hermanito no pudiera ver el desastre que eran. Porque eso era lo que eran, un verdadero desastre.

“Diego”- lo llamó su madre “Cariño, tienes que ir a cenar. Haz estado dos horas aquí” –

Negó, no quería dejar a Klaus solo. Sabia cuando odiaba la soledad su hermanito. Por lo menos debería permanecer a su lado hasta el final.

“Yo me quedare” – la voz tranquila de Luther lo sorprendió

Luther parecía igual de agotado y arrepentido como él. Ambos tenían demasiado responsabilidad en lo ocurrido, Allison pudo haber sido la que obligo a Klaus a asumir la culpa, pero ellos, los hijos mayores, eran quienes deberían haber protegido a sus hermanos de la furia de su padre.

“Permíteme cuidarlo Diego. Una última vez” –

Nunca se llevo bien con su hermano mayor, Reginald se encargo de que entre ellos existiera una competencia constante que solo cimento el odio mutuo. Demasiados rencores y roces para que entre ellos existiera camarería.

Quizás era hora de dejar los rencores infantiles atrás y empezar nuevamente.

\--------------------

Podía sentir las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, y por mas que lo intentaba no era capaz de detener su llanto. Cinco la miraba fríamente, pero ella lo conocía mejor que eso, sabía que debía estar sufriendo tanto o mas que ella.

Klaus siempre fue importante para su hermano.

Y ahora, estaban devuelta a ESE momento. Reviviendo el mismo dolor.

Incluso si ya habían vivido esta experiencia, ahora, con una mentalidad más adulta, dolía más que cuando solo era una niña.

En su libro, describiría este momento como el acontecimiento que quebranto y causo el fin de la Academia Umbrella.

No era cierto. Su familia estaba rota desde mucho antes.

Dejo su habitación, sintiéndose frustrada y molesta, mucho mas de lo que estuvo cuando Luther la encerró en el sótano. Entro a la habitación de Klaus. Siempre le había parecía interesante como su hermano con tan solo su creatividad e imaginación hizo suyo aquel lugar. Las escrituras en la pared acompañado de algún dibujo, las luces de colores y el típico desorden, denotaban cien por ciento la presencia de su hermano.

“Vanya” – volteo a ver a Ben, este estaba acostado en la cama de Klaus, con el unicornio de este en sus brazos

“Ben” – no le importaba si Ben la atacaba, lo abrazo, aferrándose a él, temerosa que volviera a desaparecer.

Para su sorpresa su hermano no la ataco, todo lo contrario, la abrazo con la misma necesidad. El muñeco de Klaus estaba entre los dos. Si Klaus hubiera estado ahí, se hubiera unido a su abrazo grupal. Pero el castaño no estaba allí, ya nunca lo estaría.

\---------------------------------

Observó el comportamiento de sus hijos a través de los monitores, todos parecían tan rotos, tan desolados por la muerte de Número Cuatro. Era una verdadera pena que Cuatro estuviera muerto, nunca creyó que el más débil de sus hijos tomara tan drástica decisión.

Pero Número Cuatro siempre fue débil, demasiado emocional y necesitado de amor y aprobación, su mayor decepción, porque mientras el resto de sus hijos aprendieron rápidamente a cuidarse por si mismo, Cuatro siempre parecía depender de sus hermanos. Demasiado temeroso de sus poderes y del uso que les podía dar. No parecía comprender la magnitud de sus regalos, ni la importancia de estos.

Incluso cuando trato de quitar ese lado tan humano de su hijo, este parecía renegar de sus enseñanzas, prefiriendo perderse en sus fantasías y burbuja infantil, escondido detrás del miedo y cuando eso no parecía resultar, recurría a hiervas para adormecer su poder.

En realidad, le molestaba mucho esa debilidad. Lo bueno es que con Número Cuatro fuera del camino, el resto de los niños aprenderían rápidamente a no desobedecerlo ni mentirle. La debilidad ya no era aceptada en su casa y se aseguraría que sus hijos comprendieran eso.

Por hoy los dejaría llorar. Mañana comenzaba el verdadero entrenamiento para sus otros hijos. No perdería a ningún soldado más.

\-------------------------

El aroma de su madre es distinto, generalmente Grace huele a dulce perfume floral y aceite de motor; esta Grace, olía a tierra húmeda, chocolate caliente y rosas. Olía bien, y su risa era un tono más agudo, más real. Además, podía distinguir arrugas en el borde de sus labios y ojos. Era una Grace un poco mayor, no obstante, igual de hermosa.

“Hola Klaus” – la felicidad con la que se pronunció su nombre lo hizo sentir querido “Oh querido. Mi valiente niño. Fuiste tan valiente hasta el final” – las manos un poco ásperas le rozaron las muñecas

“Mamá, lo siento” – admitió sintiéndose mal “Ya no podía soportarlo” –

Su madre asintió, había cierta tristeza en esos ojos azules, “Lo sé. Se que trataste de soportarlo, lo se querido” –

“Mamá ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?” – la duda lo carcomía

Vio a su madre soltar un sonoro suspiro, esas manos tibias en ningún momento dejaron de acariciar sus mejillas “Mi nombre es Grace, pero yo no soy la máquina que te crio, pero al mismo tiempo lo soy. Es complicado lo que te voy a explicar, una larga historia, pero lo más importante es” – Trató de explicar la mujer “Que al igual que a ti, a mí me mato Reginald Hargreeves, y debes volver con tus hermanos”

\-----------------------------

La casa estaba en silencio, la mayoría estaban durmiendo o fingían que lo hacían. La verdad es que dudaba que alguno de sus hermanos pudiera dormir. No con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por su parte, a pesar de encontrarse cansado, no podía ni siquiera pensar en separarse de Klaus. Tomo la mano de este, besándole los nudillos.

“Delores siempre me acuso de ser un alcohólico que hablaba demasiado” – comenzó a hablar “Le molestaba porque la mayor parte del tiempo terminaba hablando de ti” – negó con una sonrisa cariñosa “Te hubiera agradado, pasamos treinta años juntos, la amaba, pero incluso cuando estaba con ella, nunca deje de pensar en ti” – se rio mientras tomaba un sorbo del whisky que le robo a su padre “Solía imaginar como seria nuestra vida si nos hubiéramos escapado como tantas veces lo planeamos. Seguramente hubiéramos terminado muertos en el apocalipsis, pero hubieran sido unos buenos años” – asintió decidido “Pero siempre fuiste egoísta, tenías que marcharte sin mí. ¿No podías esperar un poco más?” – Estaba enojado, molesto y frustrado “¡Te dije que te consideraba mío, que te daría una buena vida e incluso así me dejaste!”- le reclamó “Nunca me diste tu respuesta, idiota” -

“Él también te amaba” – un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, Ben lo mirada desde la oscuridad.

La mirada de Ben no era una amable como lo era en su niñez, no, esta era una mirada vacía y calculadora, analítica. De cierta manera se veía reflejado en su hermano. No estuvo allí para presencia el cambio de Ben, pero lo leyó en el libro de Vanya. Su hermano se había convertido en un asesino como él.

“Pensé que te amaba a ti”

Ben se rio “Oh, también me amaba, pero no de la forma que yo quería, esos sentimientos eran puramente tuyos, pero eras demasiado orgulloso para notarlo”

Sus manos pugnaban por tomar algo para defenderse, nunca creyó en que algún momento su hermano seria su enemigo, otro objetivo que asesinar. Acomodo mejor la botella en su mano, siempre podía usarla como arma, después de todo había logrado matar a un agente hasta con un lápiz.

Como si Ben hubiera notado sus movimientos, enderezo su espalda, ambos parecían examinarse, estudiarse en profundidad, esperando para ver quien daba el primer paso o movimiento en falso. Una razón para atacar y matar.

\--------------------

La rabia era un sentimiento que rara vez se permitía sentir, esos sentimientos iban mejor con Cinco o Diego, él prefería no perder su tiempo enojándose. De hecho, había pocas cosas que realmente lo llevaban al punto de la furia. Una de ellas era su padre.

Escuchando a Grace contarle su historia con lujo de detalles, lo enfurecía. Su padre era un monstruo. Las personas no eran experimentos con los que él podía jugar. Grace terminó perdiendo la vida por las investigaciones de su padre.

Ahora sabia que su madre, la robótica, tenia la memoria de esta Grace, pero no su voluntad. Su padre no solo le había robado la vida a esta Grace, sino que le quito la libertad a su madre.

Era difícil escuchar todo lo que acontecía alrededor de su familia, tantos secretos, tantos sufrimientos, todos a causa de la ambición de su padre. 

Su padre debía pagar.

“Tienes que volver Klaus” – pidió la amable mujer

Negó con fuerza, no porque no quisiera “No sé cómo hacerlo” – admitió avergonzado

“Quizás no sepas, pero eso no significa que no puedas. ¡Puedes volver! Eres poderoso. Tú familia te necesita. No dejes que tu padre los destruya”

Oh, que dulce era Grace, casi como su madre. Quizás debería intentarlo, nada perdía con hacerlo, ya estaba muerto, lo peor que le puede ocurrir es que sus poderes no funciones y tenga que quedarse en el cielo con la niña grosera y Grace.

Concentro toda su energía en sus manos, sus manos siempre habían sido su catalizador, a Cinco le funcionaba.

“No cariño, no concentres tu poder en tus manos” – le advirtió Grace “Tu poder no radica en tus manos, sino en tu alma, en tu corazón y mente. Permite que tu poder recorra tu cuerpo. Concéntrate en las personas que quieres ver, trata de llegar a ellas, de palpar su alma”

La voz de Grace lo iba guiando, su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse lo suficiente, se sentía mas liviano, como si estuviera flotando. “Muy bien cariño”- alentó la rubia

_“Él también te amaba” l_ a voz atormentada de Ben lo distrajo, ¿Por qué escuchaba a su hermano?

_“Pensé que te amaba a ti”_ Cinco, esa era la voz de Cinco ¿De quién estaban hablando sus hermanos?

_“Oh, también me amaba, pero no de la forma que yo quería, esos sentimientos eran puramente tuyos, pero eras demasiado orgulloso para notarlo”_ Bien, ahora tenía curiosidad, comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo estaba adolorido, prácticamente podía oler el antiséptico de la enfermería, las sabanas ásperas contra su delicada piel y el molesto ruido de una máquina.

“Buena suerte cariño” – fue lo último que le escucho decir a Grace

\-----------------------------

Los dos estaban inmóviles, estudiándose, la tensión prácticamente se podía hasta cortar con un cuchillo, Cinco sentía que necesitaba golpear algo, Ben era perfecto, estaba demasiado reprimido y no había mas que disfrutara que desquitar su furia en otros. Al parecer su hermano tenía las mismas necesidades.

La máquina comenzó a producir un pitido de emergencia, los signos vitales de Klaus parecían volverse frenéticos y el cuerpo de este comenzó a sacudirse. Ambos corrieron hacia el cuerpo del castaño mientras llamaban a su madre a gritos. La tensión anterior olvidada.

Grace y Pogo entraron apresurados a la enfermería, tratando de estabilizar el cuerpo de Klaus, pero este comenzó a flotar sobre la cama mientras brillaba, era una luz tenue de un color azul. 

Unos brazos intentaron separarlo del cuerpo de Klaus, lucho, pero la persona que lo sostenía era mas fuerte, eso no impidió que se retorciera cual cobra enfurecida. Pudo percibir a sus otros hermanos ingresar a la enfermería junto a su padre, la luz que emitía el cuerpo de Klaus se hizo tan potente que todos debieron cerrar sus ojos.

Parpadeo incomodo, tratando de enfocar su vista. La luz se había aplacado y el cuerpo de Klaus volvía a reposar sobre la cama.

Unos brillantes ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada y por primera vez en 45 años, experimentó la verdadera felicidad.


	3. Ambición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los delgados brazos de Grace lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, inmediatamente se abrazó a la rubia. Su padre lo mató y esta vez no fue un accidente. Todo lo que quería hacer era llorar y nunca volver a su hogar.
> 
> “Tranquilo” – ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar “Pronto podrás volver”
> 
> Esas palabras en lugar de consolarlo solo lo asustaron más.

Cerro la puerta de su cuarto con llave, dejando a Diego afuera, realmente no necesitaba que sus hermanos lo siguieran por toda la casa, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Temerosos de que hiciera una locura o desapareciera. En serio no necesitaba niñeras que lo atosigaran todo el bendito día. Prácticamente lo seguían hasta el baño y lo esperaban fuera, y eso solo fue después de que echo a Luther del baño.

Quizás su fallido intento de suicido no se veía bien, pero ya se había disculpado una y otra vez. Hasta juro no volver a hacerlo.

Sabia que sus hermanos no le tenían confianza, pero siempre les fue leal, mínimamente le deberían permitir caminar solo por la casa.

El tiempo que le tocó permanecer en la enfermería fue un auténtico infierno. No solo tuvo que soportar la continua compañía de sus hermanos o Grace, sino que su padre pasaba horas estudiando sus signos vitales, realizando distintas pruebas, desde estudios de sangre hasta tomografías.

Cuando le permitieron dejar la enfermería y pudo obtener dos días libres de entrenamiento, pensó que gozaría de un poco de libertad. Grave error. Sus hermanos se convirtieron en prácticamente su sombra, por lo menos en la enfermería eran expulsados por Grace, Pogo o su padre.

“Klaus, abre la puerta” – La orden dada por la calmada voz de Ben, casi lo hizo obedecer

En su lugar, caminó hasta su cama y encendió la radio, dejando que la música acallara los golpes de la puerta y los fantasmas que habían vuelto recientemente.

**Extrañaba las drogas que su madre le dio durante su periodo de reposo.**

\----------------------

Apoyó su frente sobre la puerta de madera, escuchando la vieja melodía de Michael Jackson proveniente del cuarto de su hermano. Sabía que Klaus estaba enojado. Últimamente ni sus hermanos ni él se despegaban de su lado. Los primeros días Klaus parecía feliz y satisfecho con la atención brindada, amaba ser el centro de atención, especialmente si provenía de parte de ellos.

Poco a poco la felicidad de Klaus dio paso a una leve irritación y con el correr de los días, paso a la furia. Luther había exagerado al intentar entrar con Klaus al baño mientras este se duchaba. Él mayor de sus hermanos trató de explicar su temor a que él castaño resbalara en la bañera.

**Gracias a Luther tenía un nuevo temor.**

Por supuesto que Klaus no iba a entender lo que les sucedía a sus hermanos, Klaus era solo un niño de trece años, y ellos eran adultos de casi treinta años. Klaus no había atravesado el dolor que dejo su muerte, la ruptura de su familia, las muertes que le siguieron ni los fracasos personales. Klaus era un niño que tenía una vida por delante.

Aún era un niño alegre. Uno al que estaba dispuesto a todo por proteger.

\-----------------------

Estaba gratamente sorprendido con los últimos resultados, Número Cuatro comenzaba a demostrar un desarrollo importante en sus poderes. Todas las pruebas apuntaban a que su hijo estaba muerto y que lo único que lo sostenían con vida eran las maquinas, pero pocas horas después del diagnostico de Grace y Pogo, su hijo fue capaz de revivir.

Agradecía no haber cremado el cuerpo de inmediato. Ese corto periodo de tiempo le permitió descubrir los otros poderes de su hijo.

Sin duda Número Cuatro tenía mas potencial que solo ver fantasmas, su hijo era capaz de volver a la vida y de restaurar su cuerpo.

Incluso si se tratara de una casualidad, el daño en el cerebro de su hijo hubiera sido irreversible, no obstante, las últimas tomografías demostraban que no existía daño alguno. Es como si nunca lo hubiera golpeado con su bastón.

**Fascinante sin duda.**

Necesitaba realizar mas pruebas. Un poder como ese no podía quedarse como un mero milagro.

\------------------------

Sus niños estaban inquietos. No es que tuviera algo de malo, los niños siempre habían sido inquietos, pero sin duda algo estaba sucediendo con ellos. No era solo el comportamiento protector con Klaus, no, eran las reuniones secretas a altas horas de la noche. El repentino acercamiento de Luther y Diego, al mismo tiempo que Cinco y Ben parecían ni siquiera poderse ver sin iniciar una pelea. Lo retraída que se comportaba Allison. La única que parecía normal era la pequeña Vanya. La niña seguía siendo callada, tratando de mantenerse en el margen de los asuntos de sus hermanos, incluso cuando estos parecían empezar a incluirla en todas sus actividades. Vanya parecía preferir pasar su tiempo libre con Klaus y Allison.

Era preocupante lo mucho que sus hijos parecían cambiar de actitud luego de lo sucedido. Por el momento no informaría nada a su amo, mientras este no la obligara, claro está.

\--------------------------

No podía permanecer tranquilo, había logrado parte de sus objetivos, si bien no pudieron detener el apocalipsis, pudieron regresar y salvar a Klaus, esto solo les daba un nuevo margen de tiempo para detener el apocalipsis nuevamente. Pero no todo era alegría, oh no, jamás se permitiría bajar la guardia con la comisión aún funcionando. Estaba seguro que la comisión pronto entraría en acción. Se darían cuenta que hubo un cambio temporal y mandarían a sus mejores agentes a acabar con ellos.

La verdadera cuestión era ¿En qué momento aparecerían?

Además, aún estaba el hecho de la resurrección de Klaus y el motivo de muerte de este. Era algo que no discutió con sus hermanos, no con lo sentimentales que eran, pero tenía sus sospechas.

Klaus no se suicidó. Klaus fue asesinado. Y eso le preocupaba.

Porque el único que podía ser apuntado como responsable era su padre.

Alguien estaba golpeando su puerta, por la forma un tanto agresiva solo podía decir que se trataba de Diego. No permitió que su rostro mostrara sorpresa al encontrarse con Ben y no con su otro hermano.

“¿Qué quieres Ben?” – realmente no tenía ganas de conversar con él

Ben le sonrió de forma cínica “Tranquilo. Solo quiero hablar” – permitió que su hermano ingresara a su habitación “Creo que sería bueno hablar en un lugar con menos oídos” – los ojos de su hermano se movían frenéticamente por el lugar, buscando algo.

“Descuida, me deshice de las cámaras y de los micrófonos” le indicó a su hermano la silla de su escritorio mientras el tomaba asiento en su cama

“Supongo que ya has deducido que la muerte de Klaus no fue un suicidio, ni en este presente ni en el pasado” – no debería sorprenderse de que su hermano hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión que llegó él

“En el pasado Klaus tenía la frente ensangrentada, pero éramos niños muy confiados” – se encontró declarando con pesar

Ben asintió ante lo dicho “Si, Hargreeves dijo que Klaus murió por la perdida de sangre, pero ahora sabemos que fue él quien causo ambas muertes” Dios, necesitaba un trago, estaba demasiado sobrio para esta conversación “La pregunta es ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?”

Si, definitivamente estaba demasiado sobrio “Pensé en matarlo, pero si lo hago, no sabemos que puede ocurrir con nosotros. Nuestro cuerpo nos hace débiles, el Estado puede tomarnos bajo su tutela y podemos ser separados. Ni Vanya ni Klaus deberían pasar por eso” – su prioridad es mantener a su familia a salvo y unida “Por el momento es mejor que solo vigilemos al viejo”

“No se detendrá. Ahora tiene mas curiosidad por la resurrección de Klaus” protestó Ben, golpeando su escritorio

“Lo sé, también lo note, pero el viejo no es el único problema que tenemos” entendía la frustración de Ben “La comisión no tardara en venir tras nosotros”

\----------------------

“Mama ¿A dónde me llevas?” – se encontró preguntando a su madre mirando sorprendido a su alrededor

Grace lo despertó en medio de la noche, al principio se asustó, pero al ver a su madre se tranquilizó, la mujer lo había obligado a ponerse una bata y sus pantuflas y ahora estaban descendiendo por una escalera que no recordaba que hubiera en su casa. Al parecer iba a una especie de sótano.

El lugar le causaba escalofríos, se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando vio las grandes puertas de acero, le recordaban al mausoleo.

“Tu padre está esperándote” – Le informó Pogo

No. No quería entrar ahí, pero la mano firme de su madre en su espalda lo empujaba con suavidad a su destino, dentro de la habitación había una cama, varias máquinas estaban alrededor, parecía una mini sala de la enfermería. El ruido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de Grace lo sobresaltó.

Definitivamente estaba asustado.

“Sube a la camilla Número Cuatro” – lo ordenó su padre, con cierta renuencia se sentó en el borde de la camilla.

“¿Qué sucede?” – su madre lo miraba con seriedad mientras metódicamente colocaba algunos cables en su cuerpo. El pitido del monitor cardiaco le resultaba molesto.

“Haremos algunos estudios” – No pudo evitar virar los ojos, su padre y sus eternos estudios, no habían sido suficientes ya “He llegado a la conclusión que tu resurrección no fue un mero milagro” por supuesto que no fue sido un milagro, fueron sus propios poderes y la Grace humana lo que lo trajeron de regreso, pero su padre no necesitaba saber eso “Eso solo significa que tus poderes no se reducen solo a hablar con los muertes, eres capaz de sanarte y volver a la vida. Debemos entrenarlos y perfeccionarlos”

Bien, ahora estaba nervioso “¿Entrenarlos? ¿Cómo?”

Su padre le inyecto un líquido antes de que siquiera pudiera moverse “Debes morir nuevamente Número Cuatro. Veremos cuanto te toma eliminar el veneno y volver a la vida. Buen viaje”

\-----------------------

Él Horror se removió inquieto antes las palabras de su hermano. Podían haber salvado a Klaus, pero ahora no solo tenían que cuidarse de Hargreeves sino también de la ex jefa de su hermano. Era un problema tras otro. Parecía nunca acabar.

“¿Qué piensas hacer?” – quería saber el plan de su hermano, puede que no los quiera como en el pasado, pero seguían siendo familia

“Los matare a medida que vayan llegando” – se encogió de hombros, como si el asesinar le fuera algo natural.

“Cuenta conmigo entonces” – Ambos eran asesinos, dejaron de ser niños hace muchos años atrás.

Matarían y mutilarían todo lo que fuera necesario con tal de mantener a su familia a salvo.

\------------------------------

Nuevamente se encontraba en ese campo florido, la niña lo miraba molesto, un ceño malhumorado estropeaba su hermoso rostro. Esta vez la niña vestía un hermoso vestido con flores bordadas. Girasoles si no se equivocaba. El vestido era hermoso.

“Me gusta tu vestido” – se encontró diciéndole a la niña

La risa de Grace los distrajo a los dos, le sonrió a la alegre rubia, habían pasado unos pocos días, pero sin duda la extraño.

**“Nuevamente aquí”** – le regaño la niña **“Pensé en fui clara: NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ”** – reclamó, parecía que en cualquier momento haría una rabieta.

“Lo siento, mi querido padre decidió mandarme de visita” – tanto Grace como la niña compartieron una mirada resignada “Que no te asombre verme por aquí seguido” – le parecía justo darle una advertencia

**“Haz que se marche pronto”** – fue la orden dada a la rubia, la niña volteo indignada y se dispuso a marcharse

¿Realmente tenía que ser tan grosera? “Fue bueno verte de nuevo” – dijo más que nada para molestarla

Los delgados brazos de Grace lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, inmediatamente se abrazó a la rubia. **Su padre lo mató y esta vez no fue un accidente**. Todo lo que quería hacer era llorar y nunca volver a su hogar.

“Tranquilo” – ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar “Pronto podrás volver”

Esas palabras en lugar de consolarlo solo lo asustaron más.

\--------------------------

Despertó por los incesantes golpes en su puerta, gruño molesto, le dolía la cabeza. Anoche, luego de hablar y planear algunas cosas, se pusieron a beber una botella de vino que le habían robado a su padre, ambos estaban tranquilos luego de planear la forma de proteger a la familia. Debía admitir que era bueno tener a su hermano más inteligente de su lado. Diego era rápido y letal, pero no pensaba las cosas con anticipación “Primero golpear y después preguntar” era su lema. Luther, a pesar de ser el mas fuerte físicamente, tenía demasiada moral, típico de un héroe, no le eran útil

Ben en cambio, no solo era inteligente, sino que también había aprendido a controlar a las bestias de Eldritch, disfrutaba de hacerlo. Atrás quedo el niño temeroso de las criaturas infernales. Su hermano era consciente de su poder y no temía usarlo. La muerte de Klaus los había marcado a todos de diferente manera.

La responsabilidad de acabar con los agentes de la comisión recaía en ellos, y ambos estaban cómodos con eso.

Ben abrió la puerta, al parecer no era el único que tenía resaca si la cara molesta de su hermano era un indicativo. Allison y Vanya entraron a su habitación presurosas. Las dos parecían frenéticas y asustadas.

“¿Qué sucede?” – preguntó, era muy temprano.

“Klaus no está en su habitación” Informó la mayor de sus hermanas, su voz denotaba lo preocupada que estaba “Se suponía que anoche seria una ´Noche de chicas´ pero Klaus nunca apareció, al final decidimos ir a su cuarto para despertarlo, pero no estaba ahí. Klaus no durmió en su cama anoche”

\------------------------------

Si había algo de lo que se enorgullecía era de poder conocer todas las facetas de su madre, la mayoría de sus hermanos no entendían su cariño por la que fungía como cuidadora, ni su insistencia y negación a reconocer que Grace era solo una máquina. No entendían que su madre en realidad era mas que una simple máquina.

Una maquina no era capaz de consolar ni amar como lo había hecho Grace con ellos. Ellos no sabían ni tenían la necesidad de saber las veces que Diego lloro en el regazo de su madre por su tartamudeo, por el temor de su padre, por sus fracasos y por la culpa que llevo consigo durante 16 años tras la muerte de Klaus.

De cierta manera, todos perdieron parte de su humanidad con la muerte de Klaus. Klaus era un antes y un después en su niñez. Fue la primera vez que comprendieron y vivieron la muerte de cerca. Y para ellos se transformo en un espirar de fracasos.

**Se desmoronaron como un castillo de naipes.**

Por eso cuando ingreso en la cocina esa mañana y pudo apreciar la postura rígida de su madre, supo que algo andaba mal.

“¿Mamá?” – la llamó “¿Esta todo bien?” –

Grace le sonrió al notar su presencia “Oh cariño, todo está bien, por favor llama a todos tus hermanos para que desayunen” – su madre le dio la espalda, al parecer estaba acomodando una bandeja con avena y jugo de naranja “Debo llevarle esto a tu hermano, tuvo una recaída y está en la enfermería” -

No había necesidad de preguntar cual, de sus hermanos, el miedo se instaló en su estómago, como si Luther lo hubiera golpeado. Subió corriendo las escaleras en busca de sus hermanos.

\-----------------

Era sin duda fascinante, esta vez Número Cuatro solo tardo unas seis horas en revivir, no había resto alguno en el cuerpo de su hijo, aunque aun no estaba del todo recuperado, al parecer el veneno había causo daño en el estómago, por lo que Cuatro había vomitado sin parar la ultima hora. Era en verdad maravilloso la rapidez con que se recuperaba. El veneno, cianuro, no fue aplicado en una gran cantidad, pero lo suficiente para matar a un adulto.

**Sin duda maravilloso.**

¿Sería capaz de curarse de todas clases de armas? ¿Seria capaz de volver si le cortaba la yugular? ¿O acaso había algún limite?

Por ahora no era necesario causar otra muerte, su hijo obviamente no dominaba la resurrección, era demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo. Sin duda algo en lo que tendrían que trabajar.

Mientras más rápido Número Cuatro sea capaz de curarse, menos tiempo de volver de la muerte le tomaría.

**El entrenamiento de Cuatro comenzaría cuanto antes.**


	4. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Número Cuatro ha empezado a desarrollar poderes que nada tiene que ver con poder comunicarse con los muertos. Mis presentimientos sobre sus poderes parecen cobrar fundamentos finalmente. No solo es capaz de ver el submundo y a las criaturas que habitan allí. También es capaz de cruzar el velo de la muerte y la vida, curando su propio cuerpo sin importar que tan grave o profundo sean las heridas o el daño causado a su cuerpo.
> 
> Ha comenzado a mostrar signos de desarrollar la levitación, por lo que me pregunto si es capaz de heredar los poderes de su madre de nacimiento: Nikola Got"

* * *

_"Número Cuatro ha empezado a desarrollar poderes que nada tiene que ver con poder comunicarse con los muertos. Mis presentimientos sobre sus poderes parecen cobrar fundamentos finalmente. No solo es capaz de ver el submundo y a las criaturas que habitan allí. También es capaz de cruzar el velo de la muerte y la vida, curando su propio cuerpo sin importar que tan grave o profundo sean las heridas o el daño causado a su cuerpo._

_Ha comenzado a mostrar signos de desarrollar la levitación, por lo que me pregunto si es capaz de heredar los poderes de su madre de nacimiento: Nikola Got"_

Detuvo su escritura, recordando a la hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y de ojos verdes. Sin duda su hijo heredo la belleza de su madre, pero no su voluntad. La mujer lucho hasta el final de su vida por mantener a su hijo a salvo. No obstante, la perdida de sangre durante el parto la hicieron perder la vida.

Por lo menos tuvo la decencia de brindarle una sepultura a la mujer, a la cual llamaban “Bruja” en el pintoresco pueblo alemán.

\----------------------------------

Se apoyó contra la puerta de su habitación con cuidado de no ser escuchado, del otro lado, sus hermanos trataban de caminar sin hacer ruido mientras se dirigían al ático. Uno de los pocos lugares que no tenían cámaras en la casa.

Desde su fallido intento de suicidio, sus hermanos tenían dos estados de ánimos, o eran sumamente sobreprotectores o simplemente lo expulsaban de su grupo. No era justo, porque incluso la pequeña Vanya era invitada a las reuniones mientras él debía permanecer en su cuarto.

La primera vez que notó lo que sucedía, se había dormido mientras lloraba. Nunca se sintió tan solo como aquella noche de primavera. Lo curioso era que desde que tenía memoria, nunca estuvo realmente solo, siempre había varios fantasmas y espíritus hablando, suplicando, tocando y asustándolo a su alrededor, pero incluso así, la indiferencia de sus hermanos le dolía más que cualquiera cosa que le hicieran los muertos.

Seis meses después de sus continuas reuniones, ya se había hecho a la idea de que no estaba ni nunca iba a estar invitado.

Se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, apoyado en la puerta, para abrazar sus piernas. Extrañaba a Grace. La Grace que estaba en el cielo, la Grace humana. Demonios, incluso extrañaba el malhumor de la niña.

Sacó una navaja de su bolsillo, la había robado del arsenal de su padre, luego de que Diego y Luther confiscaran todas sus navajas. Miró el filo de la hoja, notando como reflejaba la luz de la luna, era hermosa. Letal. Y era todo lo que anhelaba.

Los fantasmas de su alrededor lo asustaban, pero gracias a su padre, descubrió que mientras sus poderes curativos estuvieron activos, los poderes que le permitían ver y hablar con los muertos, se apagaban. Dejaba de ser un sensor para lo sobrenatural.

Prometió que no lo volvería hacer. Que no volvería tratar quitarse la vida, y en verdad ese no era su objetivo, solo anhelaba un poco de paz. De silencio.

Su padre, de cierta manera, lo consideraría entrenamiento. ¿En que se distinguían las heridas que le provocaba su padre, a las que se deseaba provocar él mismo? En nada. Eran lo mismo. Solo que él tendría el control de cuándo y dónde cortar.

Si, sin duda podía controlarse, solo cortaría lo suficiente para acallar a los fantasmas. Nada más.

Deslizó con cuidado la hoja sobre sus muñecas. El dolor del ardor dio paso pronto al placer de no escuchar nada mas que su propia respiración agitada.

La sangre que se deslizaba por su pálida piel, le parecía hermosa. Era como ver un lienzo limpio llenarse de color.

\---------------------------------

Cinco estaba inquietó, no le gustaba mucho las reuniones nocturnas. Habían acordado que, por el bien de Klaus, teniendo en cuenta que solo era un niño de 13 años y no provenía del futuro como ellos, debería no ser invitado.

No le gustaba la idea de Diego y Luther. Pero como nueva disposición, todos acordaron tratar de ser mejores hermanos, llevarse como una verdadera familia. Las decisiones se tomaban entre todos y de haber un conflicto, se votaba. Luther, Diego, Allison y Vanya habían votado por mantener alejado a Klaus de sus problemas. Su hermano no necesitaba mas estrés del que ya cargaba por sus dos intentos de suicidios y los continuos entrenamientos de su padre, además de las visitas al psicólogo.

No le gustaba. Si Klaus llegaba a enterarse, no iba a reaccionar bien. Ben había estado de acuerdo con él. Ambos conocían demasiado bien a Klaus para saber como reaccionaria. Klaus pensaría que no era amado.

Trataron de advertirles, pero sus hermanos no eran seres pensantes, al parecer.

Ahora entendía porque Ben se ponía en modo homicida con ellos.

“La Comisión aún permanece quieta, estoy seguro que pronto vendrán por nosotros, al notar que no he viajado en el tiempo. Ya hemos cambiado la línea de tiempo. No solo por mi no partida sino porque Klaus sigue con vida” – Trató de explicarle a sus hermanos

“No tardaran en enviar a algunos de sus hombres, sin duda” – asintió Luther –“Nuestro objetivo debería ser entrenar a Vanya para detener el próximo apocalipsis y cuidarnos de la Comisión” –

Ben permaneció callado, pero se aclaró la garganta. A pesar de que la relación con sus hermanos comenzaba a mejorar, aún no se sentía del todo cómodo –“Creo que Klaus comienza a sospechar”

Diego frunció su ceño, guardando el cuchillo que estaba puliendo –“¿Qué quieres decir?” –

Ben se encogió de hombros –“Lo notó distante. Creo que nos ha escuchado” –

Luther negó con su cabeza –“Somos una familia y decidimos que lo mejor es no decirle nada. Es solo un niño demasiado infantil”-

“Los entrenamientos con papá no lo están ayudando” – dice Allison, mirando seriamente a sus hermanos

“No. Por eso lo mejor es protegerlo”- afirmó Diego

Cinco solo quiere romperles algo por la cabeza a sus hermanos, cansado de siempre la misma conversación sin llegar a ningún lado.

Ben simplemente mira por la pequeña ventana del ático, a veces su familia lo agota.

\-----------------------------------

Las cosas simplemente comenzaron a salirse de control. Era una simple misión en un museo, una situación de rehenes, que no debería haber pasado a mayores. Klaus siempre era él vigilante, sus poderes no le permitían ser nada más, nunca se sintió ofendido por su deber. Pero aquella tarde, su padre quiso cambiar la dinámica del equipo.

Por primera vez, Klaus iba a ser enviado al frente. Todos los hermanos estaban estupefactos y realmente no sabían cómo reaccionar en un principio. Solo tardaron quince segundos en reaccionar.

Automáticamente todos se negaron a esa dinámica. Incluso si Klaus podía regenerarse y volver a la vida, ver a su hermano muerto una vez había sido más que suficiente para ellos.

“No. Cuatro no puede estar en el campo” – Las palabras dichas con tanta seguridad por Número Uno sorprendieron a su padre –“Klaus es solo un niño, no tiene mas habilidades que ver a los muertos y curarse”

“Será una distracción si lo llevamos con nosotros”- afirmó Número Dos, apoyando a Uno.

“Realmente no me siento cómoda con Klaus por ahí” – Terminó apoyando Allison, Vanya los mataría si algo malo le pasaba al menor.

“No vas a arriesgar a Klaus por tus juegos sádicos” – la furia de Cinco era palpable, Ben tuvo que detenerlo de atacar a su padre

Ninguno notó que, con cada palabra, tan segura y firme, sobre la aparente inutilidad de su hermano, solo causaban más daño en la autoestima del adolescente de ojos verdes.

“Bien. Número Cuatro, vuelve a tu tarea de vigilante” – concedió su padre a los pedidos de los hermanos mayores.

Klaus simplemente asintió en silencio, demasiado ido en su burbuja de dolor. Ben beso su frente antes de ingresar con el resto de sus hermanos, pero para él de ojos verdes se sintió como el beso de Judas.

“Al parecer tus hermanos no pueden confiar lo suficiente en ti. Hablaremos de esto cuando regresemos a la Academia, Número Cuatro” – un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Klaus, debería sentir miedo, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en las palabras de sus hermanos.

\------------------------------------

Se bajó del auto apresurado. Escuchó que Cinco y Ben lo llamaban, pero no se detuvo, necesitaba alejarse de ellos tanto como pudiera. No le importaba si parecía una típica rabieta, quería estar solo. Las palabras de sus hermanos y su padre se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Le dolía la cabeza por los gritos de los nuevos muertos que habían asesinado sus hermanos. Y aunque quería negarlo, era la primera vez que las palabras de sus hermanos lo dañaban verdaderamente.

Cinco lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza en la sala, luego de aparecer con sus poderes –“Espera Klaus”

“Déjame” – gritó como si el toque de su hermano lo quemara.

“No. Hablemos Klaus” –

“¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿De cómo me humillaron? ¿De las juntas que tienen durante la noche en el ático?” – explotó –“¿De qué hablan ahí que yo no puedo estar? ¿De lo inútil que soy?” –

La expresión decidida de Cinco vaciló. Él sabía que la terquedad de sus hermanos le traerían consecuencias –“No. Nunca. Te amamos”-

Klaus se rio, una risa vacía y carente de alegría –“Oh, ¿Me aman?” – Cinco asintió decidido, lo amaban. 

Klaus ni siquiera lo dejó reaccionar. Le sujeto las mejillas con sus frías manos y lo beso.

“No” – dijo Cinco, retirando su cara del agarre del castaño.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver como los brillantes ojos verdes de su hermano se llenaban de lágrimas. – “Oh amado, no” – negó rápidamente al notar el dolor de Klaus

Pero esté se alejó –“No vuelvas a llamarme así, mentiroso” – susurró entrecortado

Cinco puso sus ojos en blanco, pero por dentro tiene miedo –“No seas dramático” – Dolores siempre le dijo que era demasiado brusco. Intentó tomar la mano de Klaus nuevamente

“¡No!” – grita el menor de los hermanos.

Muchas cosas suceden al mismo tiempo. Diego, Luther, Allison, Ben y Pogo estaban ingresando a la sala cuando las luces comienzan a parpadear. Vanya sale asustada de la sala de música donde estaba practicando. Reginald los observaba desde la entrada. Klaus estira su mano al tiempo que sus ojos se tornan más brillantes y Cinco es empujado contra la pared por un ser invisible.

\------------------------------------

_“Hoy Número Cuatro parece haber mostrado otra de sus habilidades. Podría ser telekinesis como su madre o simplemente el poder controlar la energía de los muertos. La furia y el dolor parecen ser catalizadores perfectos para accionar sus poderes. Número Cuatro siempre ha sido demasiado sentimental._

_Desde su precaria muerte y resurrección, la psiquis de Cuatro y la relación con sus hermanos se ha deteriorado. Eso lo hace mas vulnerable y mas pasivo para mis futuros experimentos._

_Número cuatro se está volviendo sin duda en un rompecabezas que necesito resolver, podría ser la solución al futuro apocalipsis o la causa. Debo investigar más al respecto”_

Reginald sonrió con tranquilidad mientras cerraba su cuaderno rojo. Su hijo lo estaba esperando en sótano, la culpa de haber lastimado a uno de sus hermanos lo hacía más vulnerable y accesible a sus peticiones. Ni siquiera tuvo que buscarlo en su habitación, su propio hijo lo buscó esa noche. Al parecer estos nuevos poderes lo asustaban lo suficiente como para avanzar en el entrenamiento.

Tomó el arma de su cajón. Preguntándose si Cuatro sería capaz de regresar a la vida si le disparaba en el corazón.

Bueno, tendrían que comprobarlo.

\--------------------------

La cabeza de Cinco late dolorosamente cuando se despierta en la enfermería, a su lado estaban Ben y Vanya. Ambos hablando en tonos bajos, discutiendo sobre lo sucedido, tratando de permanecer tan callados como podían para no perturbar el sueño de su hermano gruñón.

“¿Qué me pasó?” – le preguntó a sus hermanos

Vanya se muerde los labios, nerviosa –“Discutiste con Klaus y algo te empujó” –

“No fue algo. Fue Klaus” – aseguró Ben –“No esperaba que te atacara, pero seguro lo mereces, los gritos de los dos se escuchaban desde la puerta de entrada”-

Ben parece bastante divertido con lo sucedido. No obstante, su sonrisa se borra al notar la seriedad de su hermano –“Lo sabe. Klaus sabe que nos estamos reuniendo sin él” – declara Cinco

“Mierda” – es lo único que Seis y Siete pueden decir

\---------------------------

Deja que Grace le acaricie el cabello mientras tararea una canción que escucho en la radio. Se siente en paz, tranquilo, aún le duele lo sucedido esa tarde, pero estar con la Grace humana siempre lo calma. Ama a su madre robótica, era ella quien siempre sostenía su mano a través de los experimentos de su padre, hay ocasiones en que cree ver una autentica desesperación y dolor en sus robóticos ojos, al igual que alivio cada vez que abría sus ojos, vivo nuevamente.

“¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?” – le pregunta la rubia.

Niega con su cabeza, no hay mucho que decir que la rubia ya no sepa. Fue rechazado y duele. Se siente miserable. No solo por el obvio rechazo sino porque, inconscientemente, quería hacer sufrir a su hermano. Quería herirlo tanto como ellos lo herían. ¿Eso lo hacía un monstruo cómo su padre?

Era egoísta y manipulador, eso lo sabía. No era ciego a sus propios defectos y cada vez que se veía en un espejo, podía ver más allá de su físico. Era una persona horrible.

Ni siquiera la niña de la bicicleta lo quería y ella no lo conocía.

“Él te ama cariño” – le aseguró la rubia

“Lo sé” -admite –“Se que me ama, soy su molesto hermano” – se ríe, tratando de sonar normal

“No. Te ama, pero hay cosas que todavía no sabes” –

Klaus niega con su cabeza, ni siquiera importa realmente. Demasiado dolido. “No quiero hablar, déjame quedarme hasta que la niña me saque de aquí”

Grace lo observa con algo parecido a la lastima, pero lo deja tranquilo. “Ellos te aman” – le asegura, aunque sus palabras caen en oídos sordos porque Klaus comienza a desvanecerse, de regreso a la vida.

\--------------------------------

“Me beso” – le confiesa a Ben, al verse solos en la enfermería

Ben levanta sus cejas exageradamente. Klaus jamás ha sido alguien que sea discreto, si quiere algo simplemente lo toma –“Bueno, felicidades” –

“Lo rechace” – admite a continuación.

Esta vez su hermano se golpea la frente, exasperado –“¿Por qué?” –

“Mentalmente tengo 58 años, Ben. Klaus solo tiene 13” – dice un tanto agotado, se siente como un viejo –“Pase por demasiadas cosas, sobreviví a un apocalipsis desolado con la compañía de Dolores, que es un maniquí. Trabaje para organización de asesinos. He matado, mutilado y torturado. Soy la sombra de lo que alguna vez fui ¿Crees que soy la clase de persona que merece estar con Klaus?” –

\- “No” – declara con total seguridad Ben –“Pero eres la que él eligió”-

“Es solo un niño. Se cansará de mi en el futuro cuando note que nuestro enamoramiento infantil no es lo mismo para los dos. Merece vivir su vida, es todo lo que quería cuando nos regresé al pasado”

“Entonces no te arrepientas cuando lo veas vivir su vida con otra persona” – le advierte su hermano, ambos quedan en silencio.

Ninguno de los dos puede ver al fantasma parado en la misma habitación, porque él único que tiene el poder de verlos, es la misma persona que los observa en silencio.

\-----------------------------------

Parpadea lentamente, el brillo de la lámpara le molesta a los ojos. Busca con la mirada a su padre, pero solo puede ver a su madre vigilar constantemente sus signos vitales. Estira una mano y toca la mejilla de la mujer.

“Mamá” – la llama

“Oh mi pequeño” – saluda Grace, feliz

\- “Mamá, ¿tú sabes pelear, cierto?” – pregunta con curiosidad

Grace se ríe –“Claro cariño, estoy programada para protegerlos, saber distintas artes marciales esta dentro de mi programación” – afirma con naturalidad

Klaus asiente, comprensivo –“Enséñame a pelear mamá. No quiero ser más un inútil” –

\----------------------------------------

Cuando Cinco aparece en su cuarto, Klaus está ahí, sentado en el borde de su ventana, viendo hacía la calle. La postura de su hermano es tan firme como la de un soldado, tensa. Cinco sabe que Klaus sabe que él está ahí.

“Klaus” – lo llama, en verdad no quería tener esta conversación, hubiera preferido no tenerla en absoluto

“Lo lamento” – se adelanta a decir Klaus, volteando a verlo, la postura tensa cambia por una un poco mas relajada e incluso descarada –“No debí gritarte y mucho menos lastimarte, no sabía que podía hacer eso. Lo lamento”- se encoge de hombros, pero sus ojos muestran arrepentimiento

“Está bien” –

Klaus aplaude, mostrando una gran sonrisa –“Por otro lado, lamento haberte besado. Bueno en realidad no, pero capte el mensaje Fivey. No volverá a pasar. Palabra de explorador” – cruza los dedos sobre su corazón

Cinco queda estático, sin saber que decir –“Sé cuánto odias que te toquen, no volverá a suceder” – sigue el castaño –“Así que hagamos de cuenta que nada sucedió. Solo soy yo siendo mi yo molesto”-

“No eres molesto” – intenta decir él mayor

“Jajajaja si lo soy” – niega Klaus –“Bueno hermano, fue bueno conversar contigo, pero tengo una cita. Chop Chop el tiempo no espera a nadie y quiero verme fabuloso, más de lo que ya soy”- le guiña un ojo coqueto al de lunares – “Nos vemos Fivey”- pasa apresurado al lado de su hermano.

Cuando Klaus sale de la habitación, Cinco no sabe porque su corazón parece sangrar dentro de su pecho, pero se siente igual como hace 45 años, al darse cuenta que perdió a Klaus.

**De alguna manera, volvió a perder a Klaus y todo lo que quiere hacer es gritar, mutilar algo, pero lo único que hace es sentarse en su cama. Se ríe de forma histérica, hasta que se da cuenta que está llorando.**

* * *

Nota:

Okay, voy a aclarar un par de cosas sobre este capítulo, hay temas de suicidio y de pensamientos suicidas. Klaus no es su versión mas encantadora aquí, es una versión joven, frágil que no entiende lo que está pasando.

Está pasando por plena adolescencia, todo duele más en esta etapa. Así que, si eres una persona sensible, lee con precaución. Al igual que si eres un adolescente. Las cosas van a mejorar, y Klaus será Klaus pronto, pero por ahora es un niño herido.

Sus hermanos no son malos, pero al igual que él tuvieron una infancia bastante mala. Cero en comunicación de sentimientos. Gracias a Reginald. Así que no, no saben bien como cuidar de su hermano y hacen lo que pueden, a pesar de tener mentalidad de adultos.

A Klaus lo nombro como el menor, de hecho, sus hermanos lo ven así, porque ellos son del futuro, son mujeres y hombres adultos. Todos, incluido Five que es el mayor porque mentalmente tiene 58 años.

En apariencia pueden tener todos la misma edad, pero mentalmente son diferentes edades. Klaus ahora lo sabe. De hecho, veremos mas de esto en el siguiente capítulo. Five no es un pedófilo y Klaus tampoco. Por eso la distancia entre ellos. Duele, si duele. Pero prometo un final feliz pero realista. Es un tema serio el que me pidieron tratar en este fic. Lo tomo con seriedad porque me toca fibras sensibles. Gracias por leer y por su comprensión.


	5. Culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No siente culpa de tratar de sobrevivir con tal de haber podido regresar a casa, de regresar con su familia, con Klaus. Pero cuando veo la mirada inocente de su hermano, no puede evitar sentir culpa de todas esas almas que asesino. No lo lamenta, pero ya no se cree digno de Klaus. No cuando este puede ver sus pecados a su alrededor. Teme que Klaus empiece a aborrecerlo por lo que se ha transformado.
> 
> Ben, con todos sus pecados, es mejor persona para permanecer al lado de Klaus. Incluso si se le rompe lo poco que le queda de corazón.
> 
> Arroja la botella, estrellándola contra la pared. Es mentira, no quiere que Ben se quede con Klaus, quiere ser él quien consuele al castaño, quiere ser él quien reclame esos labios y el corazón de Klaus. Se odia por desear eso.

* * *

Han pasado algunos meses desde que Klaus sabe que sus hermanos, no son sus hermanos. Al principio, incluso al pensar en eso, es difícil. No puede comprender gran parte de lo que ocurre, no tiene toda la información, pero sabe lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que sea lo que sea que haya pasado en el futuro, es malo.

Lo suficientemente malo para que Luther se revele en contra su padre, para que Allison se niegue a usar sus poderes a menos que estén en misiones. Para que Diego, siempre impulsivo y valiente Diego, se vuelva más precavido. Esos tres ahora parecen formar una triada casi perfecta, Luther y Diego aún pelean, pero Allison cómo calmarlos lo suficiente para no llegar a discusiones sin cesar ni que llegue a lo físico. Está agradecido por eso.

Otra cosa que ha cambiado son sus dos hermanos más cercanos; Ben y Cinco. Ben, su mejor amigo, no era el mismo niño callado ni tímido, este Ben es más asertivo y atrevido, con una raya sobreprotectora que siente, a veces, que lo asfixia. En su mirada ya no hay temor de usar a los Horrores, pues parece haber obtenido algún tipo de control sobre las bestias. Hay ocasiones que lo asusta y asombra ver la facilidad que desmembrar a los villanos de la semana. Todo esto con una plácida sonrisa.

Cinco por su parte, realmente trata de no pensar mucho en él. No han hablado en semanas y su corazón aún anhela al niño que lo reclamó como suyo con solo 11 años. Se ríe al pensar en el pequeño niño que le dijo a él ya sus hermanos que “Klaus ahora me pertenece, es mío, nadie puedo tocarlo”. Cinco siempre fue posesivo y no le gustaba compartir sus cosas, ya sean juguetes o personas.

Fue un niño tan prepotente pero dulce. Extraña a su Cinco. Extraña a todos sus hermanos.

Por lo menos no se siente solo. Hay una persona más en la casa que se siente insegura con sus hermanos. Vanya. Su pequeña hermana parece aún caminar con sus hermanos y estos con ella, era como si en cualquier momento Vanya fuera a explotar la luna.

Ridículo.

Eso los había llevado a acercarse un poco. Vanya seguía siendo Vanya, aunque quizás con un poco más de seguridad para decirle a sus hermanos que eran molestos. De todas maneras, ambos se acercan, comenzar a confiar poco a poco en el otro y Klaus ya no se siente tan solo.

Aun así, extraña a su familia.

La navaja se desliza por su piel, sonríe al ver la sangre, las endorfinas comienzan a aliviar su estrés del día. Por un momento se olvida de todo a su alrededor, a excepción de la sangre que gotea por su brazo.

Después de un momento, sus poderes comienzan a funcionar, cada vez le toma menos tiempo curarse. De todas maneras, envuelve una venda alrededor de sus manos y muñecas, es hora del entrenamiento con su mamá y Vanya.

* * *

Esquiva con rapidez un golpe certero. Rueda por el piso, esquivando una patada de su madre, y con la misma rapidez sujeta las piernas de la rubia con las suyas, haciéndola caer.

Ambos se levantan rápidamente para enfrentarse nuevamente. Observa la forma metódica en que su madre se mueve, tratando de memorizar y adivinar el siguiente movimiento. Su madre les dijo que las peleas no se tratan de solo lanzar golpes al azar, se trata de estudiar al contrincante, es tanto una pelea física como mental. Si logran fortalecer su mente al igual que su cuerpo, lograran vencer a sus oponentes.

Esquivo otra patada y finalmente, localizando un punto ciego en el estómago de la rubia, le da una certera patada. Grace cae al suelo e inmediatamente la inmoviliza, llevando uno de sus brazos hacía su espalda, doblándole el codo y apoyando su rodilla en la espalda del robot, para someterla.

Cuenta hasta tres antes de soltarla. Porque incluso si su madre dice que no siente dolor, no le gusta sentir que la maltrata, es su madre por Cristo. Se aleja dos pasos mientras Grace acomoda su ropa, su madre le sonríe satisfecha y su corazón explota lleno de alegría.

Finalmente, después de casi siete meses de entrenamiento ha logrado someter a su madre. No puede estar más feliz con su entrenamiento y progreso, incluso cuando muchas veces se siente agotado por los entrenamientos con su padre y la pérdida de sangre.

Los aplausos de Vanya no se hacen esperar. Corre hacía su hermana y la hace girar en el aire, mientras se ríe. La pequeña violinista lo felicita una y otra vez. Ambos están cansados pero satisfechos.

Vanya descubrió sus pequeñas sesiones de entrenamiento e inmediatamente solicito unirse a las lecciones. A pesar de que quería negarse, es decir, sus hermanos tenían reuniones secretas, él también tenía derecho a tener sus secretos. No tenía corazón para negarse al ver los ojos decididos pero suplicantes de Vanya, y ambos terminaron rogando a su madre para que los ayudara.

Ninguno de los dos es tan fuerte como sus hermanos, pero a diferencia de estos, ambos tienen cuerpo compacto, rápido y elástico. Por supuesto Klaus tiene más resistencia que Vanya, que nunca participó en las sesiones de entrenamiento de su padre, pero poco a poco el cuerpo delgado y delicado de su hermana se torna más firme.

Klaus podía sentirlo cada vez que entrenaban. Si no se cuida su hermana, está le va a patear el trasero.

\- “Muy bien niños. Tomen una ducha, mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento con armas” – les dijo su madre

\- “Si mamá” – estuvieron de acuerdo con su madre, después de todo olían terrible

Ambos niños comienzan a ordenar la pequeña sala que utilizan para entrenar, que en realidad es un viejo almacén de la casa que está sin usar, donde se guarda material viejo del gimnasio, lo que les vino perfecto para este tipo de entrenamiento.

\- “Me adelantaré a ducharme porque tú tardas horas” – bromeó Vanya

Klaus fingió estar ofendido brevemente –“Disculpa, me tardo lo que tengo que tardar para sacar a relucir mi belleza natural” – beso la mejilla de su hermana –“No todos podemos ser tan bellas como tú, Van” –

Vanya se despidió de su hermano, tenía que ducharse rápidamente para sus lecciones de violín, su padre quería controlar su progreso. Aún le resultaba incómodo estar cerca del hombre, pero sus hermanos habían prometido estar ahí para ella.

Klaus observa como su hermana abandona el almacén. Camina hasta la bolsa que cuelga de la pared y comienza a golpearla. Le encanta pasar tiempo con la más callada de sus hermanas. Sin duda su relación ha mejorado, hasta el punto en que Vanya se ha convertido en su mejor amiga.

La relación con sus otros hermanos parece haberse estancado, al principio reconoce que le dolía, pero ahora ni siquiera podía verlos de la misma manera. Son extraños. Adultos que volvieron en el tiempo para salvarlo de su suicidio y detener un apocalipsis.

Una locura.

Su mente de catorce, casi quince, aún no logra entender del todo, pero está haciendo un esfuerzo.

La alarma de la academia resuena en toda la casa, gime adolorido. Ni siquiera pudo ducharse. Corre a ponerse el uniforme y sube al auto, se sienta lo más alejado que puede de sus hermanos.

* * *

Ben observa en silencio la actitud de sus hermanos, Luther y Diego están tenso, Allison está extrañamente callada y Cinco parece haberse vuelto incluso más homicida. Klaus simplemente mira por la ventana del auto, asintiendo de vez en cuando, cómo si realmente escuchará a su padre.

Todo lo que quiere hacer es atraer a Klaus hacia él, abrazarlo y asegurarle que todo va a estar bien. Pero Klaus ni siquiera quiere verlos. Después de que todos supieran que Klaus sabía de sus actividades nocturnas, tratan de incluir a su hermano en ellas, pero esté se niega y con el correr de los días, Klaus se vuelve más y más distante.

Klaus ni siquiera los ve como en el pasado, ni siquiera quiere pasar tiempo con ellos, prefiere estar en la constante compañía de su madre, Vanya, Pogo y su padre. Si, la cantidad de horas de entrenamiento en solitario han aumentado para su hermano, ahora ni siquiera parece importarle que Reginald lo use como a un experimento más. Para rabia de todos.

Se ha vuelto callado y renuente a estar con ellos. La piel antes pálida ahora es casi traslúcida, ha bajado de peso aún más y parece dormir poco, sí las ojeras oscuras bajas sus ojos son indicativos. Todos están preocupados y no saben cómo resolver la situación. Tanto por ser adultos funcionales, pero no saben cómo tratar a su hermano menor.

Extraña a su hermano. A su luz. A su mejor amigo. Al único que parecía calmar a las bestias que vivían dentro de él y los Horrores extrañan a su hermano con la misma intensidad que él. Más de una vez ha tenido que permanecer encerrado pues las bestias buscan escapar de su cuerpo para buscar a su hermano, los puede escuchar en su cabeza. Exigiendo traer a Klaus a ellos para que puedan protegerlo.

Es difícil controlarlos porque una parte de él quiere ceder ante las exigencias de las bestias y contarle todo a Klaus. Decirle el infierno que vivió después de su muerte, cómo poco a poco fue perdiendo su humanidad hasta que se dejó matar en una misión después de que intentara asesinar a Allison durante un entrenamiento. Quiere llorar y que Klaus lo consuele, le haga saber que siempre van a estar juntos. Que la muerte no es capaz de separarlos nuevamente.

Klaus ya no lo mira de la misma manera, lo ve como a un extraño, y eso duele. Duele porque en parte es verdad. Ya no es el mismo Ben. No ese Ben de trece años que esperaba ansioso a su hermano.

El auto se detiene, el plan es de siempre que hay una situación con rehenes. Luther, Diego y Cinco son quienes van a distraer a los ladrones, mientras que Allison convence a estos de ir a un lugar seguro, él cuida que su hermana y los rehenes estén a salvo y Klaus es el que vigila. Nada ha cambiado con eso.

Ben entra al banco, dispuesto a desmembrar algunos miembros para calmar a la bestia, pero prontamente la misión comienza a ir mal. La cantidad de muertos es impresionante. Los ladrones no eran simples ladrones, eran terroristas. No buscaban dinero. No. Buscaban hacer explotar al mismo mundo con tal de hacer escuchar sus ideales.

Cinco no pierde tiempo y comienza a asesinar a todos los que están a su alcance, parpadeando una y otra vez. Luther y Diego se unen para proteger a Allison y a los pocos rehenes que quedan con vida. Klaus…Klaus está parado en la puerta, totalmente estupefacto con lo que ve.

Seis puede ver que la mirada de Klaus, que está asustado. Uno de los terroristas se acerca por detrás de Klaus, que está demasiado ido en tratar de protegerse de los fantasmas al parecer porque está suplicando a la nada misma.

No lo piensa, simplemente libera a las bestias de Eldritch, buscando proteger a su hermano. No puede perderlo nuevamente.

Atraer a su hermano con uno de sus tentáculos y lo gira alrededor suyo. Simplemente lo protege con su cuerpo.

\- “¡Ben!” – es lo último que escucha de Klaus. Suena asustado, quiere decirle que todo va a estar bien, que ya ha pasado por este tipo de dolor, pero no tiene fuerza. Se deja llevar por la oscuridad como la vez que murió.

* * *

Klaus siente que no puede respirar, todo lo que puede escuchar es el ruido de sus propios gritos y el latido de su corazón. Le duele el pecho y no puede respirar. Pero sus manos no dejar de abrazar a su hermano.

¿Por qué? Se pregunta una y otra vez al ver como la sangre comienza a acumularse en sus rodillas. No se le hace hermoso como cuándo se corta, esta sangre tiene el mismo color que la suya, la misma consistencia y pinta el piso como lo hace la suya cuando se corta demasiado profundo. Pero es horrible y lo asusta.

Porque la persona que está sangrando es Ben. Incluso si no es su Ben, sigue siendo su hermano. Sigue siendo Ben. Teme perderlo. ¿Así se sintieron sus hermanos cuando murió? Una mezcla de impotencia, dolor punzante e ira. Era un sentimiento horrible porque era como si se lo estuvieran comiendo por dentro. Consumiendo toda su alma.

Grita y grita, las cosas a su alrededor comienzan a flotar y volar en diferentes direcciones. Los terroristas vuelan contra las paredes, estrellándose con fuerza, escucha los gritos de Allison, cree que está tratando de rumorearlo, pero no puede escucharla.

Nadie puede acercarse, no dejará que se lleven a Ben. Ben no puede morir.

Ni siquiera nota cuando las cosas dejan de flotar y volar, su energía ahora concentrada en sus manos, es un brillo oscuro, no cálido, pero tampoco frio, sus ojos se oscurecen hasta que parece que su pupila ocupa toda la cuenca del ojo. Apoya sus manos en el pecho de Ben, sus hermanos miran asombrados como las heridas de Seis comienzan a cerrarse, la respiración laboriosa de éste se vuelve más tranquila, relajada como si durmiera.

Cinco atrapa el cuerpo de Klaus pero controla el pulso de Ben, es firme pero está desmayado. Klaus también, su padre los observa con curiosidad desde la puerta al igual que un gran grupo de personas y reporteros.

Eso no puede ser bueno y Cinco tiene razón. Porque la situación fue grabada y transmitido en varios canales, hasta llegar a las manos de una mujer de cabellos blancos y labios rojos que se estiran en una sonrisa cruel.

* * *

Sus músculos dolían de una forma que ni siquiera sabía que podían doler. Avanzaba a pasos lentos pero firmes en el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, no obstante, a diferencia de sus hermanos que han entrenado toda su vida, a ella parecía costarle el doble.

Realmente no le gustan las peleas, pero cuando vio que Klaus se escabullía con su madre hacía una parte de casa, casi abandonada, no dudo en seguirlos.

Le sorprendió ver a Klaus pelear con su madre. La forma en que el cuerpo de su hermano se movía alrededor de Grace le era muy similar a un baile. Le fascinaba verlo en acción.

Klaus era una persona enigmática sin duda. En presencia de otros, especialmente sus hermanos, Klaus fingía tener siempre una sonrisa, daba abrazos cariñosos y solía jugar todo tipo de bromas, además de un ego que podía competir con la luna, pero después de meses de observarlo, de observarlo realmente, podía ver que esa faceta de su hermano era solo la superficie de su personalidad.

Cuando Klaus creía que nadie lo observaba, la perpetua sonrisa disminuía hasta solo dejar un rostro acongojado, los brillantes ojos verdes, se tornaban oscuros mientras veía a su alrededor, algo que ninguno era capaz de ver, solo él.

Realmente ninguno de sus hermanos ni ella se preguntaron qué es lo que podía ver Klaus y como esto le afectaba. No hasta mucho después de su suicidio. Incluso así, tampoco lograban comprenderlo.

Estando de regreso en el pasado se propuso tratar de entender el misterio que era su hermano Klaus. Cuando le pidió que la dejaran entrenar con ellos, por un momento pensó que Klaus se iba a negar, pero rápidamente cambio de parecer. Ahora llevaba seis meses entrenando con él y su madre y nunca se había sentido tan poderosa.

* * *

_“Número Cuatro ha demostrado que sus poderes son capaces de curar a otras personas, eso parece quitarle más energía que curarse sus propias heridas. Han pasado seis horas desde que Número Seis fue curado, pero Cuatro aún no despierta. Seis ha despertado sin otro síntoma que hambre y sed, y sin cicatrices para denotar lo sucedido. Ha estado preguntado por Cuatro sin parar al igual que el resto de sus hermanos. No he permitido que lo vean. En parte como castigo por la pérdida de control de los niños y por otro, Cuatro se vuelve muy vulnerable cuando está solo._

_Es hora de avanzar con el entrenamiento de Cuatro, sabiendo hasta donde son capaces de extender sus poderes”_

Reginald dejó su pluma sobre el escritorio, su hijo avanzaba a pasos agigantados cuando estaba bajo mucho estrés. La ira, el dolor y culpa parecían ser verdaderos catalizadores para que los poderes de Cuatro se extendieran. Quizás era hora de aplicar otros métodos poco ortodoxos.

Medita un minuto. ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de proceder? Era obvio que su hijo era capaz de curar a sí mismo y otros, pero que sucedía si su hijo estuviera bajo ciertas sustancias. ¿Sus poderes seguirían activos?

No era un secreto para nadie que desde Cuatro cumplió los once años consumía marihuana. Fumando porros cada vez que podía. Al parecer había desarrollado una gran resistencia a ella, pero que sucedía con otras sustancias. Algunas más fuertes.

* * *

Ben parecía un león enjaulado, y prácticamente podía sentir como las paredes alrededor de la habitación de Klaus se comenzaban a cerrar. Despertar en la enfermería después de que juro que estaba muerto, se sintió tan parecido a su primera muerta, lo había asustado. Busco con la mirada a sus hermanos, al parecer Klaus fue capaz de desarrollar sus poderes para curarlo.

\- “Son sus emociones, sus poderes crecen con sus emociones más fuertes” – Había dicho Cinco con cierta curiosidad

Sinceramente no le importaba que Klaus desarrollara nuevos poderes o no, lo único que le preocupaba era saber si estaba bien y como actuaria su padre ahora que sabía las nuevas habilidades de su hermano. Ya era bastante complicado llevar un seguimiento de Reginald y Klaus, ahora que su hermano fuera capaz de curar a otros seres y no solo a sí mismo, no quería imaginar cuáles serían los siguientes pasos de su padre.

La puerta de la habitación de Klaus se abrió, dejando pasar al castaño, este se detuvo al ver a Ben su cama. Por un momento ambos se miraron fijamente, temiendo hacer algún movimiento, de romper la obvia tensión que yacía entre ellos.

Los ojos de Ben se llenaron de lágrimas, demasiados sentimientos y recuerdos acumulados, sin la posibilidad de ser él mismo.

\- “Tuve miedo de perderte Ben” – las palabras apenas murmuradas de su hermano le rompían el corazón

Ben se apresuró a abrazar a Klaus, soltó un suspiro de alivio al notar que este se relajaba y le devolvía el abrazo, Klaus prácticamente se apoyó tanto en su abrazo que era difícil decir donde comenzaba uno y terminaba otro. Era un abrazo un tanto incómodo, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a dejar los brazos del otro. Klaus era una persona física, siempre necesitando de un abrazo o algún toque para distinguir de los vivos de los muertos, mientras que Ben siempre estaba dispuesto a abrazar a Klaus, de darle lo que necesitaba porque en parte él también necesitaba del contacto de su hermano para saber que esto no era un sueño, Klaus estaba vivo. Habían cambiado el pasado.

En realidad, solo eran dos niños rotos. Vaya par.

* * *

Cinco los observa desde la puerta, es solo un segundo antes de que parpadee de regreso a su habitación y se apoye pesadamente contra su escritorio. Lleva la botella de vodka a sus labios, dándole un sorbo grande y permite que el alcohol queme su garganta.

Dolores odiaba que tomará, pero ella no estaba ahí, aunque a veces juraba que la sentía en su mente, en el fondo de su consciencia. Hablándole y guiándole cuando no tenía la solución a algunos de sus problemas.

Mirando en retrospectiva hay muchas cosas que Cinco lamenta en su vida, desde ignorar a Vanya y al resto de sus hermanos, como no haberse escapado con Klaus cuando tuvieron la oportunidad a los once años, el asesinar sin discriminación a distintas personas, tanto culpables como inocentes, con tal de volver con su familia.

No siente culpa de tratar de sobrevivir con tal de haber podido regresar a casa, de regresar con su familia, con Klaus. Pero cuando veo la mirada inocente de su hermano, no puede evitar sentir culpa de todas esas almas que asesino. No lo lamenta, pero ya no se cree digno de Klaus. No cuando este puede ver sus pecados a su alrededor. Teme que Klaus empiece a aborrecerlo por lo que se ha transformado.

Ben, con todos sus pecados, es mejor persona para permanecer al lado de Klaus. Incluso si se le rompe lo poco que le queda de corazón.

Arroja la botella, estrellándola contra la pared. Es mentira, no quiere que Ben se quede con Klaus, quiere ser él quien consuele al castaño, quiere ser él quien reclame esos labios y el corazón de Klaus. Se odia por desear eso. Sabiendo que Klaus es solo un niño. Ha hecho cosas malas en su vida, desde niños como ancianos, pero nunca será igual a su padre, nunca será igual a otros miembros de la Comisión.

No dejará que sus pecados consuman a Klaus, incluso cuando todo lo que quiere pedirle que lo espere, que permanezca a su lado, que lo deje amarlo. Tal como lo hizo de niño.

Es gracioso pensar que su niño de once años fue capaz y lo suficientemente valiente y egoísta de pedirle a Klaus ser el dueño de su corazón. Reclamándolo como suyo.

Fue tan inocente. Tan infantil.

Ya nada quedaba de ese niño.


	6. Vacío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces solo quería sentir nada.
> 
> Está noche era una de esas noches. Donde todo lo que deseaba era sentirse flotar en una oscuridad de ignorancia.
> 
> Se cambio con lentitud, se puso la falda de su hermana y se escapo por la ventana.
> 
> Por esta noche, solo por esta noche, quería alejarse de su prisión, de la verdad de sus hermanos, de su propio sufrimiento. Y él sabía dónde conseguir esa paz.

* * *

Klaus observó con cierta lástima a la indefensa criatura frente a sus ojos, el pequeño felino, lo observaba con sus grandes, desconfiados y atentos ojos amarillos. El pequeño tenía un hermoso pelaje de color negro, oscuro como las noches sin luna.

\- “Muy bien, Número Cuatro. Hoy entrenaremos tus habilidades curativas” – indicó su padre, acercándose al felino.

Por un momento, Klaus deseo poder extender sus brazos y proteger al felino en sus brazos, salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Si bien el pequeño gatito no se parecía nada al pequeño Sr. Oswald, el gato anaranjado que había tratado de tener de mascota de niño en el callejón al lado de su casa y que fue asesinado en circunstancia extraña. No deseaba que nada malo le ocurriera a este gato negro.

El cuchillo de su padre se clavo de improvisto sobre las costillas del animal, tan rápido que apenas pudo soltar un grito de dolor. Klaus simplemente sollozo, angustiado al ver sufrir al animal.

\- “Intenta curarlo, Número Cuatro. No quieres que muera otro un ser inocente ¿o sí? Con este gato serian: 6 gatos, 2 perros y 4 conejos” –

Klaus miró a su padre con odio, Reginald simplemente lo miraba expectante. El adolescente de 15 años, colocó sus manos sobre la herida del felino. Quería curarlo, en verdad lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, no era justo que una criatura sufriera por los deseos de su padre, pero realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo. Sus manos ni siquiera brillaban, ni emitían luz como lo hicieron cuando curo a Ben, el llanto débil del gato lo ponía nervioso.

Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Cúrate. Cúrate. Cúrate. Era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, pero nada ocurría. Absolutamente nada. Veía impotente como la vida se escapaba del pequeño felino, otra muerte inocente causada por su incompetencia.

Reginald lo observa mientras escribía en su diario rojo, observando la desesperación y la frustración de su hijo. No podía comprender la tristeza de su hijo ni su incompetencia. Realmente no debería ser tan difícil, pero Número Cuatro seguía fallando. Una y otra vez. Las venas de su hijo comenzaron a tornarse azules pero su poder parecía negarse a salir de su cuerpo. A veces sus manos brillaban, pero solo aceleraban el proceso de muerte.

Sintiendo pena por el animal moribundo, alejo las manos de su hijo y retorció el cuello del felino para acabar con el sufrimiento.

\- “Fallaste nuevamente Número Cuatro y otro animal ha sufrido por tu culpa. Retírate” – ordenó frustrado

Klaus salió corriendo del sótano. El sonido del cuello rompiéndose grabados en su memoria. Las lágrimas amargas manchaban sus mejillas. Se encerró en su habitación, por suerte la casa estaba en silencio, todos dormían pacíficamente. Pero dentro suyo el maremoto de sus sentimientos lo ahogaban. Sumergiéndolo en una terrible desesperación.

Esos pobres animales, asesinados por los experimentos de su padre. Todo era su culpa, su padre estaba obsesionado y no se detendría hasta lograr que sus poderes fueran mejores, mas rápidos y eficaces, pero incluso si lograba curar, volver de la muerte o controlar a los espíritus, nunca sería suficiente. Su padre siempre anhelaría más y más. La Grace humana se lo había advertido. Después de todo ella también había sido victima de su padre. Reducida a convertirse en la memoria de un robot, pero sin voluntad.

Temía convertirse en otra Grace. Temía que su padre guiara sus ojos a sus hermanos. ¿Qué pasaría si su padre descubría que sus hermanos viajaron en el tiempo? Lo aterrorizaba de pensar en eso. Pensar que su padre podía hacer sufrir a sus hermanos de esa forma, incluso si supuestamente estos eran adultos.

Porque podía verlo, por muy adultos que fueran mentalmente, estaban igual de rotos que él o incluso peor. Podía verlo en la mirada de Luther cada vez que se miraba en un espejo, como si su propio cuerpo o fuerza lo asustara. Cómo esté le temía a su padre cada vez que Reginald los revisaba para controlar su progreso o les ponía alguna medicina.

Veía el temor de Diego a perder a mamá y como parecía buscar a alguien en la multitud de sus fans o sus charlas con los policías.

Lo mismo ocurría con Vanya, cada vez que su padre le daba un nuevo frasco de pastillas o se acercaban al sótano. La niña se estremecía. Ni hablar de que estuvo un tiempo sin acercarse a su violín, cómo sí a través de este fuera a causar alguna desgracia.

Allison parecía temerle a usar demasiado sus poderes, no obstante, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas cada vez que veía a un famoso joven actor llamado Patric en televisión. Murmurando el nombre de Claire entre sueños. ¿Quién era Claire? No lo sabía, pero parecía que era preciada para su hermana y la perdió en el futuro.

Ben, su dulce hermano, parecía no temerle ni a su padre ni a sus poderes, pero siempre lo veía con nostalgia. Como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer. Aquella noche en que pudo curarlo, Ben le murmuraba cuanto lo sentía y el miedo que tenia de verlo muerto en un charco de sangre. Eso no era culpa de su padre. Era suya. Juro no volver a cortarse por la salud mental de su hermano. Aún luchaba con sus impulsos, lo que ocasionaba que fumara aún más.

Pero, si le preguntaban, era Cinco a quien mas le dolía ver. No por el rechazo, eso dolía, pero no tanto como saber que su hermano parecía resignado. Había cierto dolor en el fondo de sus ojos que no llegaba a comprender. Sabía que lo miraba con anhelo cada vez que fingía no verlo, pero no lo dejaba acercarse. Ni siquiera como hermano.

Sus hermanos y su padre pensaban que no era una persona inteligente ni atenta. En parte era culpa suya, siempre considero mejor ocultar cual era su capacidad. De fingir ser idiota, pues esto le quitaba importancia, y podía disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad. Pero podía verlo, siempre fue capaz de ver más allá de las cosas. Ya sean vivas o muertas. Y tener ese tipo de conocimiento lo asustaba.

A veces solo, no quería sentir ni saber nada, sentirse nulo. Sentir paz de su vorágine de emociones y pensamientos.

A veces solo quería sentir nada.

Está noche era una de esas noches. Donde todo lo que deseaba era sentirse flotar en una oscuridad de ignorancia.

Se cambio con lentitud, se puso la falda de su hermana y se escapo por la ventana.

Por esta noche, solo por esta noche, quería alejarse de su prisión, de la verdad de sus hermanos, de su propio sufrimiento. Y él sabía dónde conseguir esa paz.

* * *

**_“El progreso de Número Cuatro se ha detenido, no ha sido capaz de curar ni revivir ninguna de las criaturas que le he dado. Me pregunto en ¿Dónde estoy fallando? Acaso la muestra de poder de Número Cuatro fue una mera coincidencia. Me niego a creer que era un simple milagro como asegura Pogo. Las drogas tampoco han funcionado bien, en lugar de acrecentar el poder como creí que podían hacerlo, solo dejaron a Cuatro en una especie de éxtasi, parecía casi relajado al no poder conectarse con sus poderes.”_ **

Reginald detuvo su escritura al sentir que Pogo se acercaba, miró al chimpancé con cierta molestia.

\- “Lamento molestarlo Sir. Pero acaba de llegar el informe de solicito de Nikola Got” –

* * *

No debería estar haciendo eso, lo sabía, si Klaus se enteraba que de vez en cuando iba a espiarlo a su habitación, en realidad solo controlaba que estuviera durmiendo, lo mataría. Al igual que los posesivos Ben y Cinco. Ya habían tenido esta discusión. Klaus también era su hermano. Siempre fue unido al castaño y él, técnicamente, era el hermano mayor. Era el deber de Luther y suyo controlar y proteger a sus hermanos. Sí, incluso si todo nacieron el mismo día.

Trato que la puerta no crujiera, Reginald podía ser tan miserable a veces. Por suerte la puerta no hizo ruido, pero al mirar dentro, la habitación estaba vacía, la cama aún tendida, pero el uniforme de entrenamiento estaba tirado en el piso y la ventana estaba abierta.

\- “Mierda” – se dijo a sí mismo. Klaus se había escapado.

* * *

La música resonaba en todo el lugar, un viejo galpón abandonado era el lugar de encuentro. Los cuerpos se restregaban entre sí al ritmo de la música pegadiza. Las bebidas alcohólicas y las sustancias ilícitas corrían como fuentes que nunca acaban. La zona vip estaba repleta de jóvenes con minifaldas y escasos top.

Klaus danzaba sin importarle nada, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música y los cuerpos ardientes a su alrededor, llevo el vaso de plástico a sus labios y se sintió mas relajado cuando el líquido ambarino quemó su garganta.

La minifalda de Allison tenía flecos por lo que le encantaba el efecto que hacia cada vez que movía sus cadenas.

Unos manos recorriendo sin pudor sus muslos, deteniéndose en su trasero, antes de posarse en sus caderas. Klaus se rio un poco nervioso y encantado con el rubio que bailaba a su lado. Era hermoso. Soltó un gemido al sentir los labios de su acompañante colocar pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello. Se sentía deseado y amado. Unas emociones que creyó olvidada desde aquel trágico beso.

No. Se negaba a pensar en Cinco. No cuando su acompañante parecía tan dispuesto a adorar su cuerpo, a él. No lo trataba como a un niño, no era el hermano menor de alguien ni Número cuatro, era Klaus para este extraño y se sentía malditamente bien.

Fue girado y lo besaron con una pasión y tenacidad desconocida para él, era absolutamente abrumados. Tan deseado. Tan perdido estaba que nunca noto como dos pastillas eran puestas en su bebida. Siguió moviéndose al ritmo de la música, sin notar la sonrisa malsana de su acompañante.

Otro hombre se unió a ellos dos, pronto ya no eran un par de manos lo que recorrían su cuerpo, eran dos, dos personas que lo hacían estremecer, lo que no podía descifrar si era de gozo o temor. Porque su mente estaba demasiado ida al igual que su cuerpo, ya no podía escuchar a los fantasmas, tampoco podía ver bien, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

* * *

A ella no le gustaba ese tipo de lugares, le parecían absolutamente una pérdida de tiempo, debería estar en casa, pero también quería divertirse, era joven y su madre a veces era agobiante. Había aceptado la salida con sus amigas. El lugar no parecía el mas higiénico del mundo, pero la música y las bebidas baratas eran buenas.

Solo estaba divirtiéndose con sus amigas. No era como si aceptara consumir alguna de las sustancias que también ofrecían.

Si su padre la viera ahí, la mataría. Pero su ocupado padre detective no estaba allí, y ella tenía derecho a divertirse. Eso se seguía diciendo. Una y otra vez, para no salir corriendo.

\- “Vamos Eudora, diviértete, vive un poco” – le reclamó su amiga, al verla tan seria – “No eres tu padre para mirar tan feo a las personas por consumir un poco de coca”- volvió a insistir la pelirroja

Eudora miró de mala forma a su amiga, pero quizás la pelirroja tenía razón, necesitaba divertirse y dejar que los demás vivieran su vida como se les antojara.

Siguió bailando al lado de sus amigas, hasta que lo vio, era un niño hermoso, con facciones andróginas y que vestía ropa femenina y tacones. Lo miró con cierta envidia, ella apenas podía caminar con tacones bajo, ¿Cómo podía bailar con esos tacones tan altos?

\- “Le acaban de drogar la bebida a ese chico” – le dijo a su pelirroja amiga

La pelirroja miro en dirección que Eudora miraba fijamente. – “Déjalos, es algo común, y sinceramente con ese cuerpo, hasta yo quisiera drogarlo” –

Eudora miró a su amiga como si la desconociera, era horrible. – “Samantha” – protestó horrorizada. – “No digas eso ni de broma, debemos salvarlo” – declaró, pero su amiga simplemente siguió bailando, ignorándola.

Suspiró frustrada, su amiga era tan extraña a veces. Volteó donde momentos antes estaba bailando el lindo niño, pero ya no estaban, con desesperación comenzó a buscarlo por toda la pista, incluso llego a pararse sobre un parlante.

Su corazón palpitaba, su padre le habló de las violaciones que ocurría de esa manera, violaciones que quedaban en la nada porque la mayoría de las víctimas se sentían demasiado culpables para denunciar. No dejaría que una persona fuera violada si podía evitarlo.

Los vio, eran dos hombres llevándose al niño que ahora arrastraba sus pies, iban en dirección a la salida de emergencia, sabia que llevaba a un callejón. Corrió tras ellos como pudo, tratando de atravesar la gran masa de cuerpos.

* * *

Las manos levantaron su falda con cierta brusquedad, dos sujetos lo sostenían, quería luchar, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Sus poderes tampoco. Se sentía tan impotente como cuando vio morir al gato esa noche.

Trató de alejar al sujeto, pero este lo sostenía firme contra el sucio suelo del callejón, sus muñecas fueron agarradas con fuerza por otro sujeto.

\- “No” – luchó

\- “Tranquilo precioso, te vas a divertir” – le aseguró el rubio

Klaus trató de liberarse, tratando de recordar el entrenamiento con su madre, pudo liberar una de sus manos y con sus largas uñas rasguño el rostro del rubio.

\- “Hijo de perra” – Dijo el rubio mientras lo golpeaba –“Sujétalo John, no dejes que esta puta se mueva” –

Klaus cerro sus ojos adoloridos, las manos del rubio apretaban su cuello, rogaba por desmayarse o morir, quizás podría ver a Grace otra vez, pero definitivamente no quería estar ahí cuando estos sujetos lo violaran.

Fue un error venir a ese lugar, ¿Este era su castigo por escaparse de su casa? ¿Por desear algo que no merecía como un poco de tranquilidad?

Sus hermanos tenían razón era solo un niño. Gritó al sentir las manos del sujeto arrancarle la ropa interior. Sus piernas fueron separadas con brusquedad. Ya no lloraba ni rogaba, estaba quieto, ido. Esperando lo inevitable.

\- “Te dijo que lo dejaras, maldito infeliz” – esa tercera voz lo sorprendió, al igual que al rubio que cayó desmayado por el botellazo que le dio la hermosa joven. – “Suéltalo bastardo, ya llamé a la policía” – dijo amenazante a la chica que blandía la botella rota al otro sujeto que lo sostenía.

John o quien quiera que fuera lo soltó, y sujetando a su compañero, ambos salieron apresurados del callejón. La morena los amenazo con la botella hasta que los vio desaparecer.

\- “Oye, ¿Estas bien?” – preguntó con voz calmada la adolescente que lo miraba con piedad

Klaus no sabía si reírse o llorar por la pregunta inocente. Sabía que la chica no tenía intenciones de burlarse de su situación, de hecho, estaba sumamente agradecido, pero no, no estaba bien, y la pregunta era redundante y un poco tonta.

\- “Tranquilo, te cuidare. No dejare que te hagan daño” – prometió, la chica le recordaba levemente a Diego, su hermano también le hablaba de esa manera

Pensar en Diego simplemente lo hacía llorar, quería a su hermano, necesitaba que Diego le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Porque ni siquiera quería saber lo que harían o lo que dirían los demás si se enteraban de esto.

Por primera vez quería volver a casa, prefería las torturas de Reginald que está situación.

\- “Quiero a mi hermano” – susurró en voz baja y rota

Eudora no sabía muy bien que hacer para consolar al joven. Ni siquiera quería pensar que le hubiera pasado de no haber podido llegar en ese momento. Simplemente se quito el abrigo, su chaqueta de cuero favorita, y se la colocó al castaño, antes de ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- “Tranquilo, te llevare con tu hermano, lo prometo” – la aseguró – “Me llamo Eudora, ¿Cómo te llamas?”-

\- “Klaus” –

\- “Bien Klaus, vamos a buscar a tu hermano” – le habló segura, permitiendo que el joven se sujetara de ella, tenían que salir de aquel lugar, no fuera el caso que esos pervertidos volvieran con refuerzos.

* * *

Diego recorrió la ciudad, no era la primera vez que Klaus se escapaba, ni era la primera vez que lo buscaba por aquellos lugares, solo que eso no había ocurrido desde hace tiempo. No desde antes de su suicidio.

Prefirió no decirle nada a sus hermanos, las cosas estaban cada vez mas tensa en la casa. Decirles a sus otros hermanos que Klaus volvió a sus andadas no habría hecho nada mas que alterar a sus hermanos. Estaba seguro que Klaus solo había ido a buscar a su proveedor de mota, era algo normal. Todos sabían que Klaus aún consumía marihuana. Pero busco y busco, y no podía dar con su hermano. Ya llevaba mas de tres horas de búsqueda y si no volvía antes del amanecer Reginald los descubriría, al igual que sus hermanos.

¿Dónde diablos se había metido Klaus?

\- “Disculpa, ¿Eres Diego?”- peguntó una pelirroja bonita

Diego gimió internamente ¿Seria alguna fanática? No tenía tiempo, necesitaba encontrar a Klaus.

\- “¿Eres el hermano de Klaus?” – volvió a preguntar la chica

El nombre de su hermano lo hizo girar en dirección a la pelirroja de tal forma que prácticamente podía escuchar el ruido de los huesos de su cuello. La pelirroja hizo una mueca ante el ruido. Se masajeo el cuello un poco adolorido.

\- “¿Sabes dónde está mi hermano?” – cuestionó con un borde peligroso

La pelirroja levantó sus manos, mostrándose indefensa –“Tranquilo tigre, tu hermano está por ahí, junto a mi amiga” – dirigió su dedo a una banca del parque.

Diego siguió el camino que indicaba el dedo, Klaus estaba encorvado en su mismo, abrigado con una chaqueta que no era de él y siendo consolado por una chica que le resultaba familiar.

\- “Eudora” – nombró con vehemencia el nombre de su ex

* * *

Allison no había podido dormir, estaba pensando en Claire nuevamente, extrañaba a su hija. Su pequeña había sido su luz, la primera vez que la sostuvo en sus brazos sintió que sus pecados eran perdonados. Era como si su hermano le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que ella merecía un poco de felicidad a pesar de haber sido una de las causantes de su suicidio.

La muerte de Klaus la marco profundamente, sus hermanos nunca le permitieron olvidar que fue ella quien hizo que Klaus se culpara. Luther ni siquiera podía verla a la cara, huir de su casa era lo único que se le ocurrió para escapar de su culpa después de la muerte de Ben.

Patric sabía su pasado, sabía la culpa que sentía con respecto a la muerte de sus hermanos, y fue usado en su contra en el juicio de custodia de Claire. No hubo nada que pudo hacer, no podía negar lo que hizo. Claire le fue arrebatada. La había perdido mucho antes del apocalipsis. Mucho antes de perder a Vanya.

Volver al pasado era como una pizarra limpia, pero los recuerdos de su pequeña no la dejaban descansar. ¿Había alguna posibilidad de volver a tener a su hija? Realmente no quería estar nuevamente con Patric, no después que este la traicionara tan vilmente, pero tampoco quería resignarse a no tener a Claire.

El golpe en su puerta la sobresalto, eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Se sorprendió al ver a Diego.

\- “¿Diego?” –

\- “Necesito tu ayuda”- le dijo mientras la arrastraba por el pasillo

No dijo nada mientras su hermano la arrastraba, pero empujo a Número Dos de su camino al ver a Klaus acurrucado en la bañera con su ropa favorita.

\- “¿Qué le pasó?” – preguntó

Diego negó con su cabeza – “Necesito que lo ayudes a bañarse. No deja que lo toque” -

Allison no era chica inteligente por nada. Sabía cuándo preguntar y cuándo no. Había visto a varias chicos y chicas en Hollywood con la misma mirada vacía que Klaus. Había ayudado a más de una a olvidar. Incluso ayudo a denunciar cuando hizo falta.

\- “Vete, llama a Vanya. Lo llevare a mi habitación cuando termine. Busca ropa abrigada y grande. No va a querer que nada lo roce, ni siquiera la ropa” – ordenó, Diego salió por poco corriendo a cumplir con su pedido –“Vamos cariño, saquemos esta ropa” – le dijo maternalmente a su hermano

\- “Lo siento Ally. No quería estropear tu ropa” –

**Hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada. La ropa podía reemplazarse, Klaus no.**

* * *

Diego miró a sus hermanas acurrucadas alrededor de Klaus. Se veían tan frágiles los tres. Sus instintos protectores le gritaban que saliera a buscar a los bastardos que se habían atrevido a tocar a su hermano.

Jugueteo con sus cuchillos, imaginando miles de escenarios mientras cortaba a esos bastardos. Era un peligro dejarlos sueltos por las calles, Eudora había estado de acuerdo en ayudarlo a buscarlos. Ambos dudaban que Klaus presentara cargo, mas sabiendo que su padre jamás permitiría semejante ofensa para la academia.

Volver a ver a Eudora fue como un regalo, había extrañado a su ex, pero no se permitió pensar mucho en la detective, sabía que la volvería a ver solo no esperaba que fuera tan pronto y de esa manera tan cruel. Estaba agradecido por su intervención, sin ella, Klaus hubiera sido violado. Si antes la había amado, ahora la amaba aún más. Siempre supo que, si Eudora hubiera conocido a Klaus, lo habría amado.

Él personalmente hallaría a esos idiotas y los haría pagar. Pero no esta noche, esta noche su deber era proteger a sus hermanos, velar por el sueño de Allison, Vanya y Klaus.

**Pero pronto, se prometió a sí mismo.**

* * *

Los individuos llegaron en un haz de luz al mohoso hotel, parecía haber visto tiempos mejores. Caminaron resignados hasta la recepción, él sujeto mas grande cargaba una maleta grande, haciendo una mueca de dolor de vez en cuando.

\- “Disculpa, tenemos una reservación a nombre de Hazel y Cha Cha” – informó la mujer al joven detrás del mostrador.

\- “Si, solo es una habitación, bienvenidos al motel Luna motor”-

* * *

La pequeña niña detuvo el andar de su bicicleta. El camino de graba crujía bajo sus pies, había hecho ese recorrido varias veces, en mas de una vida les dio una oportunidad a sus niños milagrosos, pero seguían fallando. Esta era la última oportunidad que le daba a la humanidad.

\- “La rueda del destino están en marcha nuevamente” – se dijo a sí misma.

**Maldijo el libre albedrio que les dio a sus creaciones. Preguntándose si está vez los niños podrían detener el apocalipsis.**


	7. ¿Debo llamarte Papi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su lápiz cayó al piso junto con el cuaderno al sentir la presencia de Cinco. Miró a su hermano que se apareció de la nada en la habitación, estaba cubierto de sangre y trataba de arreglarse la corbata. Ambos quedaron quietos, mirándose mutuamente.
> 
> Klaus mordió sus labios, recorriendo lentamente el cuerpo de su hermano, había manchas de sangre en casi toda su ropa, sus ojos lucían oscuros, con las pupilas dilatadas. Se veía hermoso, varonil e increíblemente sexy.
> 
> Malditas hormonas, pensó él chico de 15 años.

* * *

No fue fácil dar con aquellos individuos, han sido inteligentes y se ocultaron por unos días, pero finalmente la espera dio sus frutos. Finalmente estaba cara a cara con los bastardos que se estaba atrevido a tocar a su Klaus.

Se acercó a la barra, sentándose al lado de los sujetos que ni siquiera voltearon a verlo. A su lado, su hermana le sujetaba fuertemente el brazo, cómo si temiera que fuera descuidado y los matará allí mismo. Le sonrió a Número Tres, una sonrisa con su típico hoyuelo, que solo puso aún más alertar a su hermana.

\- “¿Son ellos?” - escuchó preguntar a su hermana

Giró sus ojos, por supuestos que eran ellos, Eudora y su amiga pelirroja los identificados, era un asesino profesional. John y Barry Smith, los bastardos que intentaron violar a su hermano, y que violaron a otras 7 chicas y 4 chicos, siempre con el mismo modo operandi. Hijos de un político igual de sucio que sus hijos que iba camino a la banca rota. Gracia a él por supuesto.

Los había investigado y estudiado durante días, esperando el momento adecuado de atacar. Los mataría sin piedad alguna, los desmembraría con todo placer y luego dejaría sus restos para que sus otros hermanos se divirtieran.

Nadie tocaba lo que era suyo.

**Nadie.**

\-------------------------------------------------- ----

Golpeó con fuerza el saco de boxeo, soltando su frustración en el inocente saco, su hermana Vanya lo observaba en silencio, Luther estaba vigilándolos en algún lugar de la casa. Su padre había salido en un viaje de negocios, por lo que no volvería en algunos días. Solo eran Grace y Pogo en la casa. El resto de sus hermanos desaparecidos. Nuevamente.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo por lo ocurrido. Su estupidez casi lo había llevado a ser violado, de no ser por Eudora que lo salvó. La chica fue lo único bueno de aquella experiencia. Diego parecía adorarla al igual que Allison y Vanya.

No había querido que sus hermanos se enteraran, pero extrañamente los secretos parecían estar prohibidos en la familia, a menos que sea de ocultarle algo a él. Sus hermanos se enteraron de lo ocurrido en menos de 24 horas.

Cinco lo había empujado contra la pared y lo amenazó, literalmente, con que le quitaría la vida sí se atrevía a volver a uno de esos antros o sí lo veía drogado. Por supuesto que esto sólo desencadeno una pelea entre ellos, que termino abruptamente con Cinco apareciendo del otro lado del pasillo golpeando con frustración la pared, quebrándose los dedos. Renuentemente curó las heridas de su hermano, medio obligado por Ben y Allison.

Bufó molesto, en verdad no necesita que sus hermanos se comportaran más protectores con él. Podía lidiar con el hecho de que dos sujetos intentaron violarlo. El error fue suyo. No Necesito que Cinco se lo restregara en la cara.

Sabía que era un cobarde por no luchar, poder dejarse llevar, por querer huir de sus poderes, de su padre, de sus sobreprotectores hermanos y de sus recuerdos. Ya no era un niño y si quería que sus hermanos lo tomaron en serio, era hora de dejar de huir.

**No volvería a permitir que volvieran a vulnerarlo de esa forma.**

* * *

Griddy´s seguía igual de horrorosa que en el futuro, era increíble que con sus hermanos se escaparan para comer donas hasta reventar de niños. Pero el café era bueno y Agnes era la mesera de la tienda. Pidió su café negro para llevar. No tenía intenciones de quedarse, quería volver a la mansión, aprovechar que sus hermanos estaban ocupados enterrando los restos de sus víctimas, para ducharse.

Hablando de las víctimas, fue tan divertido escucharlos clamar piedad, piedad que jamás concedería y sus hermanos parecían estar igual de convencido que él. Nunca había visto tanto placer en el rostro de Ben al desmembrar a alguien.

Se sintió relajado ,durante años fue un sobreviviente, el asesinato no le era un concepto extraño, fue un mercenario y un asesino durante quince años. Mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba esa emoción de tener el control sobre sus víctimas. No le gustaba matar a personas inocentes, pero le gustaba poner a prueba sus habilidades con sujetos como John y Barry.

La encargada fue muy clara, él era un asesino natural, la comisión solo saco a flote su verdadera naturaleza. Él ya era un asesino mucho antes de que ellos le dieran objetivos.

Agnes llegó con su café, y deposito un billete de 10 dólares, como propina para la amable camarera que siempre le obsequiaba donas. Esta vez le regalo una dona de chocolate, las favoritas de Klaus. Se la llevaría a su hermano, quizás lo alegraba un poco. Incluso si todavía no hablaban después del incidente de sus dedos rotos.

La llegada de los hombres armados no le sorprendió en absoluto. Hasta pensó que se encuentra tardado en ubicarlo.

\- “Número Cinco, ríndete. No queremos luchar, la jefa solo quiere que vuelvas ”- un hombre corpulento le apuntaba con su arma, se alegraba de estar en el callejón y no en el café -“ No queremos usar la violencia contra un niño. No quiero llevar eso en mi conciencia cuando vuelva a casa ”-

Cinco simplemente se rio ¿Volver a casa? No, esos hombres jamás volverían a sus casas, la adrenalina aún corría por sus venas y la noche era joven, lástima que estropearía la dona de Klaus.

Bien, invitaría a su hermano mañana a Griddy´s, seguramente eso lo alegraría.

Los hombres ni siquiera lo sintieron venir, el primero ya estaba muerto con un chuchillo clavado en su corazón, faltaban otros cinco. Oh, se divertiría un poco antes de volver a casa.

* * *

Eran pasada la media noche, pero Cinco aún no regresaba a casa, sus hermanos fueron silenciosos, pero pudo escucharlos cuando todos volvieron, menos Cinco. ¿Dónde estaba el anciano? ¿Por qué no había vuelto con sus hermanos?

Esperó pacientemente en el cuarto de cinco, observando su cuaderno de ecuaciones, las matemáticas nunca fueron su fuerte, prefería el arte. Dibujo algunas caras graciosas en los bordes del cuaderno de Cinco. Sabia cuando Cinco odiaba eso. Era su pequeña venganza.

Su lápiz cayó al piso junto con el cuaderno al sentir la presencia de Cinco. Miró a su hermano que se apareció de la nada en la habitación, estaba cubierto de sangre y trataba de arreglarse la corbata. Ambos quedaron quietos, mirándose mutuamente.

Klaus mordió sus labios, recorriendo lentamente el cuerpo de su hermano, había manchas de sangre en casi toda su ropa, sus ojos lucían oscuros, con las pupilas dilatadas. Se veía hermoso, varonil e increíblemente sexy.

**Malditas hormonas, pensó él chico de 15 años.**

–“¿Qué haces aquí?” – la pregunta salió con mas brusquedad de lo que esperaba, pero Cinco realmente no esperaba que su hermano estuviera en su cuarto.

–“¿Qué demonios te pasó?” – Klaus no iba a contestar ninguna pregunta hasta que Cinco le diera respuestas – “¿Por qué estas cubierto de sangre?”-

Cinco se encogió de hombros, buscó entre sus cosas su botella de Whisky, permitiendo que el alcohol apaciguara un poco su ánimo homicida. De reojo vio a su hermano fruncir su ceño, si había algo que realmente odiaba Klaus, era ser ignorado. Pero ¿Qué podía decirle a su hermano? Lo siento amado, estuve ocupado matando algunas personas. Si, seguramente eso saldría genial.

–“Vete” – ordena un poco cansado, el asesinar a veces lo deja así, vacío.

Klaus lo mira molesto – “Cariño, eres un idiota” – Dice para comenzar a arrastrarlo al baño, agradeciendo mentalmente que su padre este de viaje, y no tienen que vigilar cada paso que dan dentro de la casa.

Al entrar al baño, permite que Cinco se siente sobre el borde de la bañera, deja corriendo la llave hasta regular la temperatura.

–“Quítate la ropa” – pide Klaus, pero inmediatamente se sonroja

Cinco lo mira divertido ante semejante orden y levanta una de sus cejas, luciendo totalmente engreído, Klaus luce avergonzado. – “Si quieres verme desnudo, solo tienes que pedirlo amado” – trata de usar un tono meloso, pero sale más como una burla. Aun así, se quita la chaqueta, la camisa y la corbata. Dejándose la camiseta y los pantalones.

–“No de esa manera” – trata de aclarar Klaus

**¿Por qué Cinco siempre tiene la capacidad de hacerlo sentir avergonzado?**

Con un trapo, comienza a limpiar con delicadeza la sangre del rostro de Cinco. Ninguno de los dos dice nada. No hace falta. Al principio Cinco pensó que Klaus estaría asqueado con toda la sangre, pero permanece tranquilo, con el rostro relajado y enfocado en su tarea de tratar de quitar cada mancha de sangre. A Cinco le resulta placentero la forma en que Klaus lo toca. Su cuerpo adolescente reacciona a la cercanía de su Klaus. Sabe que está mal, que no debería, porque es un viejo de 58 años, pero su cuerpo solo tiene 15 y le encanta el cuerpo esbelto de su hermano, lo excita pensar en el castaño.

–“¿Me vas a decir que ocurrió o debo preguntarles a los fantasmas?” – vuelve a preguntar Klaus, para molestia de su hermano.

–“No hay nada que contar, no lo entenderías Klaus” – se siente frustrado con las preguntas del castaño y aún mas frustrado por olvidarse que su hermano podía ver a los muertos

–“¿Qué es lo que no entendería? ¿Qué eres un asesino o que no eres mi Cinco? ¿Qué eres un niño con la mentalidad de hombre de 58 años? Dime ¿qué es lo que no puedo entender?” – Arroja el trapo al piso, frustrado – “¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que no son ustedes?” -

Finalmente, cansado, admite saber los secretos que sus hermanos tanto trataban de ocultarle. Cinco lo mira entre resignado y sorprendido.

–“Klaus” – intenta hablar –“Creo que estas muy sensible porque lo que ocurrió con esos sujetos. Deberías dormir un poco más” – Niega, porque reconocerle la verdad a Klaus, significa contarle todo lo sucedido. Sacar todos sus pecados.

–“Sigo siendo yo, Cinco. Puedes decirme las cosas, como cuando éramos niños. Sigo siendo tú Klaus” – intenta decir con seguridad, pero teme ser rechazado nuevamente

La verdad es, que Klaus extraña a Cinco, lo extraña como hermano y como amigo y como interés amoroso, incluso si solo eran niños que se consolaban mutuamente en algún pasillo oscuros, con besos nerviosos y abrazos tiernos.

–“Pero no soy tu Cinco” – admite el anciano, tan harto y agotado, se arrepiente al ver la mirada herida de Klaus – “Tienes razón, y aún no logro descifrar como supiste la verdad, pero soy un Cinco con una mentalidad de un adulto de 58 años” – atrae a Klaus a sus brazos – “Eres solo un niño, tan inocente Klaus. Soy un asesino, se que puedes verlo. Mereces más. Soy un anciano” -

Klaus se sienta sobre el regazo de Cinco – “Primero, yo soy el que decide que quiere. Y segundo: ¿Debo comenzar a llamarte papi?” – se ríe al ver la mirada enojada de Cinco

–“No me hagas sentir un pervertido” –

–“Pero quiero que seas un pervertido conmigo” – admite él castaño, emocionado

–“Debí imaginar que reaccionarias así, siempre fuiste un pervertido” – oculta su rostro en el cuello del adolescente

Ambos permanecen abrazados en silencio, Klaus le acaricia el cabello con suavidad, prácticamente puede escuchar a Dolores diciendo `Te lo dije´ en su mente. Por supuesto que Klaus lo aceptaría, con todos sus pecados, incluso si no tenía toda la información necesaria. La gran pregunta aquí era si ¿Él merecía ese amor?

–“¿Vas a besarme ahora o después de que pases tu crisis de mediana edad?” – Klaus empuja los botones de irritación de Cinco. Sabe que tarde o temprano conseguirá una reacción de esté.

–“¿Crisis de mediana edad? Te enseñaré lo que es una crisis, mocoso” – murmura molesto él de lunares antes de besarlo

Klaus permite que Cinco lo bese, su cuerpo se estremece, no de miedo, nunca tiene miedo al estar con Cinco, pero sí de placer, ha esperado un año entero para volver a besar a su hermano. Lo ha deseado y soñado tantas veces, que en ocasiones lo confunde con la realidad. Le devuelve el beso con el mismo ímpetu y anhelo, permitiendo que sus lenguas jugueteen mientras luchan por la dominación del beso. Se aferra a los hombros de Cinco para no caerse y esté le acaricia, con tortuosa lentitud, la espalda.

Se separan por la falta de aire.

–“No besas mal para ser un anciano” –

Cinco se ríe –“No besas mal para ser un mocoso” –

Ambos sonríen entre nerviosos y emocionados. Cinco esperó 46 años para poder volver a besar a Klaus. La espera valió la pena, piensa mientras lo vuelve a besar.

El sonido de disparos en la parte inferior de la casa, hace que ambos se separen, sorprendidos. Cinco corre hacia la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con sus hermanos en la puerta, Allison y Vanya caen, al parecer ambas estaban escuchando a escondidas. Gira sus ojos molestos, en esta casa nunca hay privacidad.

–“Quédense aquí” – ordena a las chicas y Klaus.

**Ninguno de los tres obedece ¿Acaso los creían débiles o los varones de su familia solo eran imbéciles?**

* * *

Había sido una noche tranquila para Grace, cómo siempre sus ojos estaban observando los hermosos cuadros, preguntándose como sería visitar algunos de esos hermosos paisajes. Pogo y los niños estaban dormidos, pero ella no podía dormir, lo único que esperaba era que su batería se recargara. Pero en noches tranquilas como esa, le gustaba el silencio de la casa. 

Su creador volvería dentro de dos días, al parecer su viaje se extendió aún más, pero volvería para el cumpleaños de los niños. Sus niños cumplirían 16 años, estaba emocionada, esperaba que su creador les permitiera festejarlo a lo grande, los niños habían superado la niñez, los nuevos uniformes estaban listos y se les permitiría decidir cuál sería su futura carrera.

Diegos siempre hablaba que deseaba convertirse en detective mientras que Luther parecía querer viajar al espacio. Allison ya era modelo para algunas revistas y Vanya tenía una audición para una orquesta adolescente. Ben deseaba convertirse en escritos y Cinco parecía tener su vida resuelta con varias ofertas de universidades prestigiosas, su hijo era un genio. Klaus, Klaus era quien mas le preocupaba, era obvio que su niño se inclinaba más por las artes y los diseños, una carrera no adecuada para el apellido Hargreeves. Le preocupaba su futuro.

Su sistema emitió una alerta, había intrusos en la casa. La seguridad de los niños estaba en peligro y su deber era protegerlos.

Se encontró con dos extraños con máscaras infantiles.

–“Lo siento, pero estas no son horas de visitas” – les informó agradablemente, pero su arma estaba lista.

–“Solo venimos por Cinco. Entréguenos al niño y nos iremos sin herir a nadie” –

Grace les sonrió tal como lo haría una dama –“Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir eso. Son una amenaza y deben ser eliminados” –

**El primer disparo provino de ella.**

* * *

El ataque los tomó de sorpresa, era obvio que ninguno de sus hijos esperaba ser atacado a las tres de la mañana. Voló de regreso a la academia luego de que Pogo le informara lo sucedido. Grace fue dañada en el incidente y necesitaba ser reparada. Cuando Reginald ingresó a su hogar, no podía dar crédito a la destrucción a su alrededor, el candelabro del siglo XV estaba totalmente arruinado en medio del vestíbulo y los agujeros de balas decoraban la mayor parte de las paredes, algunas decoraciones como pinturas y adornos fueron destruidos. Reducidos a nada como los jarrones de la dinastía china.

–“¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Pogo?” – cuestionó al chimpancé

–“Fuimos atacados Sir” – fue la sencilla respuesta –“Grace detecto movimiento a las 2: 56 AM y activo el protocolo de seguridad, cerrando la casa. Los niños despertaron y respondieron adecuadamente al momento que comenzaron los disparos. Eran dos individuos con máscaras. Ambos pudieron ser repelidos y expulsados de la academia, pero Grace fue dañada y…” – se detuvo el mono

Reginald miró frustrado al mayordomo –“¿Y qué Pogo?” –

–“Los individuos cargaban consigo un maletín extraño, **_él joven Klaus lo tomó y desapareció” -_**

* * *

Estaba totalmente fuera de sí, los ruidos de las bombas a su alrededor lo asustaban, cayó prácticamente en medio de la jungla y si no hubiera sido por aquel soldado, estaría muerto. Bueno, quizás no, pero por un momento sí, el suficiente hasta que su cuerpo se recuperara.

Él soldado lo había protegido con su propio cuerpo, resultando herido, no era una herida grande, pero se sentía responsable. Aplicó presión sus temblorosas manos, su cuerpo le picaba y no se podía orientar, pero por lo menos podía ayudar a detener el sangrado.

–“¿Qué hace un niño aquí?” – le preguntó el soldado, adolorido

Quería sentirse ofendido, no era un niño, pero no sabía que responder, ¿Dónde era aquí exactamente?

–“No soy un niño, me llamo Klaus. ¿Dónde estamos?” – se animó a preguntar

–“Bueno Klaus, estamos en Vietnam” –

**Mierda, fue lo único que pudo pensar Klaus.**

* * *

Nota: Preguntas serias y esperó que me respondan: ¿Debería hacer una escena de Klaus y Cinco más sexual? ¿Debo poner a Dave como interés amoroso o mas como un bromance? ¿Podría poner a Dave y Ben como futura pareja? 

Gracias y espero sus respuestas.


	8. Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De alguna manera se las ingenia para bajar del autobús con Dave a cuesta y el maletín. No sabe dónde está, ni que tan lejos está su casa. Deja a Dave durmiendo en una banca, rogando porque nadie llame a la policía, realmente ni siquiera sabe como explicar toda esta situación. Camina hasta una cabina telefónica. Arrastrando el maletín, no piensa dejar el objeto fuera de su vista, sabiendo que es lo único que puede llevarlos a casa, en caso de no encontrarse en su tiempo.
> 
> Hace una llamada por cobrar a la academia, pero nadie contesta. Ni siquiera Pogo o alguno de sus hermanos, su corazón cae en picada ¿Dónde está su familia? Vuelve a pedir que lo comuniquen por cobrar y esta vez, le marca a Eudora. Quizás ella lo pueda ayudar. Porque sinceramente es su única esperanza la chica.

* * *

Dave ni siquiera está consciente cuando su nuevo amigo lo lleva consigo, Klaus sabe que esto es un error y seguramente sus hermanos lo mataran cuando se enteren, pero no está dispuesto a abandonar a Dave en medio de una guerra. No, no a Dave y sus brillantes ojos azules que lo han protegido durante los últimos once meses.

Ambos aparecen en un halo de luz en medio de un autobús y Klaus finalmente respira con tranquilidad al notar que pueden estar cerca de su casa, aun no en qué fecha exactamente y ruega que sea mas o menos el 2005, que fue el año que se fue.

\- Disculpe, ¿Puede decirme la fecha? - le pregunta a un anciano que va leyendo el periódico

El anciano los mira con sorpresa y algo de repugnancia, realmente no se siente ofendido, ambos deben lucir terribles y Dave aún esta sangrando, dormitando sobre su hombro.

\- Es el 30 de septiembre- le responde el anciano por educación, pero inmediatamente se levanta y se aleja de los dos

Gira sus ojos, molesto pensando que el anciano es un grosero. - Dave, despierta, tengo que llevarte a casa, vamos Dave, eres muy pesado- sacude a su compañero

Dave suelta un quejido, quizás por el dolor de su hombro. -Vamos David-

De alguna manera se las ingenia para bajar del autobús con Dave a cuesta y el maletín. No sabe dónde está, ni que tan lejos está su casa. Deja a Dave durmiendo en una banca, rogando porque nadie llame a la policía, realmente ni siquiera sabe como explicar esta situación. Camina hasta una cabina telefónica. Arrastrando el maletín, no piensa dejar el objeto fuera de su vista, sabiendo que es lo único que puede llevarlos a casa, en caso de no encontrarse en su tiempo.

Hace una llamada por cobrar a la academia, pero nadie contesta. Ni siquiera Pogo o alguno de sus hermanos, su corazón cae en picada ¿Dónde está su familia? Vuelve a pedir que lo comuniquen por cobrar y esta vez, le marca a Eudora. Quizás ella lo pueda ayudar. Porque sinceramente es su única esperanza la chica.

* * *

Luther no sabe como manejar la situación, su hermano menor desapareció delante de sus ojos y se siente impotente de no haberlo poder detener. Ha sido una noche difícil entre el enfrentamiento, el daño de la academia, el daño a mamá, la histeria de Vanya y Allison, y la psicosis de Cinco y Ben, además del enojo de Diego. Sin contar los gritos y el regaño de su padre.

La forma en que su padre se dirigió a ellos, le incomoda, Klaus no es un objeto. Es su hermano. No es un experimento valioso pero su padre se refirió a su hermano de esa forma tan denigrante y todo lo que quiere hacer es arrojarlo por las escaleras. No obstante, detiene a Cinco cuando esté intenta atacar a Reginald.

Diego se escapa a la casa de Eudora o eso espera. Cinco empieza a hacer cálculos para ubicar a Hazel y Cha Cha. Ben sale a recorrer la ciudad, porque se siente inútil y espera dar con su hermano de alguna forma mágica. Es mejor que esperar de brazos cruzados, dijo antes de marcharse.

Se consuela al pensar que sus hermanas están a salvo, consolándose mutuamente.

La puerta de la casa es abierta con brusquedad y esta listo para cualquier ataque, pero no, no es un ataque, son sus hermanos. Diego trae consigo a un hombre un poco mayor que ellos, y detrás de ellos viene Ben y Klaus.

Hace lo que nunca pensó hacer, abrazar a su hermano. Klaus le sonríe y se permite abrazar. Klaus siempre ha amado los abrazos, es una persona táctil, necesita de esas demostraciones de afectos para separar a los vivos de los muertos. Quiere sostenerlo y no dejarlo ir. Pero lo hace para mirarlo fijamente, buscando algún indicio de herida. No tiene ninguna herida, pero es un poco más alto y sus ojos lucen cansados y agobiados.

-¿Número Cuatro? - es su padre quien llama a su hermano y por un momento tiene el instinto de ocultar a Klaus con su cuerpo

\- Padre - saluda Klaus- Necesito tu ayuda, mi amigo Dave, está herido - informa, Klaus sabe que su padre es el único que puede ayudar a Dave.

Su padre mira a Dave brevemente, para luego asentir -Tráiganlo a la enfermería, rápido -

* * *

Hace cálculo tras cálculo, midiendo cuál será su próximo paso. Ha planeado cuatro asesinatos que sin duda causaran problemas en la línea de tiempo y quizás eso llamara suficientemente la atención de la Encargada para que se presente. Hazel y Cha Cha son un problema, pero no el mas urgente, sabe que sus hermanos podrán acabar con esos dos. Pero Klaus está perdido en el tiempo y ni siquiera sabe en qué momento exactamente. Maldice una y otra vez la curiosidad de Klaus.

La próxima vez que vea a Klaus, va a atarlo a su cama y nunca más lo va a soltar. Casi puede escuchar a Dolores decirle `pervertido´ pero no lo dice de esa manera.

\- Cinco-

\- Ahora no Klaus, estoy ocupado tratando de salvarte…- se detiene y se vuelve a ver a su hermano parado en la puerta, mirándolo entre divertido y anhelante, con ropa que obviamente no es de él y que tiene manchas de sangre. Luce igual y al mismo tiempo no. Los vestigios del viaje en el tiempo están ahí. Los reconoce, en algún momento él también los tuvo.

Klaus salta al verlo aparecerse delante suyo, pero se deja abrazar. Incluso cuando Cinco odia los abrazos, ha sido casi un año para Klaus, aunque por lo que les dijeron sus hermanos solo ha pasado menos de un día. Busca los labios de Cinco casi con desesperación, su beso es respondido con la misma pasión y desesperación.

* * *

Dave no recuerda mucho, todo lo que sabe es que fue absorbido por una luz azul, mas brillante que las cálidas manos de Klaus, que trataban de curarlo en vano, quiere decirle a su amigo que se detenga, que no gaste energía en su maltrecho cuerpo, que corra a esconderse, que ya es muy tarde para él. Entonces todo se vuelve azul.

Abre sus ojos, con cierta lentitud, tratando de acostumbrar a la luz que ilumina el recinto, no están en el campamento, observa a su alrededor y lo primero que ve es a un asiático, este lo mira con curiosidad. Su cuerpo reacciona por si mismo, le da un cabezazo al niño.

¿Han sido secuestrado por el enemigo? ¿Dónde está Klaus?

-Imbécil - le dice él niño, unos brazos fuertes lo vuelven a sostener contra la cama

-Quédate quieto- ordena una voz profunda

Gira su cabeza, un rubio, alto y sumamente fuerte lo sostiene. -Suéltame- le ordena -¿Dónde esta Klaus? ¿Qué han hecho con él? -

\- Tranquilo joven - hay un chimpancé que le está hablando

¡Un chimpancé le está hablando! Okay, finalmente perdió la cabeza, definitivamente o estaba muerto o loco. No sabe cual de las dos es peor.

\- Oye, imbécil, gracias por el golpe - le dice el asiático que procede a golpearlo en la mandíbula

-¡Ben! - es lo último que escucha antes de caer desmayado por el golpe

* * *

De alguna manera habían terminado en la cama de Cinco. Su camisa y el chaleco verde terminan en el piso, al igual que el uniforme de Cinco. Los labios ansiosos de Cinco recorrieron sin pudor alguno su cuello, a veces usaba parte de sus dientes para marcar aquel blanquecino cuello. Haciendo suspirar al menor, lo recostó con cuidado sobre sus sabanas, acariciando parte del estomago de Klaus, tenia un tatuaje, de hecho, varios. Quería preguntarle el significado, pero los suspiros de su castaño lo distraían.

Demonios, lo deseaba tanto. Quería poseerlo y marcarlo, gritarle al mundo que Klaus era suyo y solamente suyo. Tuvo tanto miedo al verlo desaparecer. ¿Qué tal si Klaus iba hacia el futuro y se encontraba atrapado en el apocalipsis o peor, moría? Tantas locas ideas pasaron por su cabeza, pensó que se volvería loco de la angustia.

Lamió con tortuosa lentitud el tatuaje del estómago, escuchando con satisfacción los gemidos de su amado. Dirigió sus labios a los huesos de la cadera, posando sus labios sobre ellos, los marco mordiéndolos suavemente.

\- Cinco, por favor - suspiro Klaus, tratando de guía la cabeza de Cinco más al sur

\- Tranquilo, no vas a dejar esta cama por un largo tiempo, de hecho, para siempre. Eres un peligro cuando te dejo solo- dictaminó peligrosamente

Klaus lo miró con sus grandes ojos -Pervertido- murmuro sonrojándose ante la mirada depredadora y hambrienta de Cinco. Nunca lo había visto así.

-Llámame amo de ahora en adelante- le ordenó mientras le bajaba los pantalones

* * *

Ben está molesto, camina rápidamente en dirección a la habitación de Cinco, porque esta seguro que Klaus debe estar ahí. Se suponía que le avisaría a su psicópata hermano qué estaba de regreso, pero de eso pasó más de media hora y Klaus no da señales de vida. Como si fuera poco, él amigo de Klaus lo ha golpeado solo al verlo.

Entra a la habitación de Cinco sin golpear. Se detiene en seco al ver a sus hermanos prácticamente desnudos. No quiere ni siquiera pensar qué estaban haciendo, en verdad no necesita esa imagen mental.

-Es lo único que me faltaba ¿En serio Cinco? - pregunta molesto

Klaus salta asustado, pero Cinco inmediatamente cubre su cuerpo con el suyo -Lárgate Seis- ordena malhumorado su hermano mayor

Por supuesto que Cinco actuaría de esa forma tan posesiva. Prácticamente sus celos solo pueden competir con el tamaño de su ego, y eso si es enorme. Mira a Klaus y ve las marcas que su hermano le ha dejado al castaño. Si, definitivamente Cinco es una persona posesiva.

-Tú amigo está despierto y es un imbécil - le dice a Klaus -Usen protección y cierren la puerta por lo menos- dice luego de meditarlo

Klaus luce avergonzado, algo que no creyó posible, pero se alegra que finalmente esos dos estén haciendo algo mas que discutir como un viejo matrimonio. No puede esperar para decírselo a los demás. Va a mitad del pasillo cuando escucha gritar a Cinco un:

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! -

Se ríe, pensando que les ha durado poco la calentura a esos dos. Tan típico de ellos, por momentos se están comiendo con la mirada y al siguiente están peleando como perros y gatos. Ah, la vida con Klaus siempre es una aventura.

* * *

Vuelve a despertar, nuevamente está en el mismo lugar, pero con Klaus sentado a su lado, sosteniendo su mano.

-Dave- lo saluda el castaño -Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos

-Klaus ¿Dónde estamos? - pregunta más relajado, todavía le duele sus heridas y el golpe que recibió anteriormente.

Klaus suelta un suspiro dramático -Lo siento, no sabía que mas hacer, te estabas muriendo y eso era un gran no-no de mi parte…- y Klaus continúa hablando sin parar, ni siquiera respira para hablar

Dave asiente conmovido, él niño puede llegar a ser tan encantador, aunque lo exaspera cuando empieza a hablar sin parar, le aprieta la mano para llamar su atención -Klaus- trata de que respire, porque teme que se desmaye por no haber respirado y si estaban en un lugar peligroso, necesita que Klaus se lo diga, para sacarlos de allí y volver a la base

-Básicamente, y para hacer corta la historia, estamos en mi casa, en el 2005- termina de explicar

Dave se ríe, porque que mas puede hacer, seguramente Klaus también resulto herido y está confundido. -Eso es imposible-

-Oh descubrirás que Klaus puede hacer muy posible lo imposible, por el simple hecho de que es una molestia la mayor parte del tiempo - dice una voz sumamente enojada

Hay otro niño, tiene casi la misma estatura de Klaus, viste ropas elegantes como las que traía Klaus la primera vez que lo vio hace casi un año, pero su postura es mas prepotente, y lo mira como sí en cualquier momento le fuera a pegar un tiro o clavar un cuchillo en el corazón. Quiere esconder a Klaus detrás de él y eso parece disgustar aún mas al adolescente. Lo que más miedo le da son esos ojos claros y esa sonrisa engreída.

\- Ahora, suelta a Klaus o te cortare las manos- le indica, su sonrisa se amplía al punto que tiene un hoyuelo en la mejilla, un escalofrió le recorre la columna. Ni los soldados enemigos le causan tanto pavor.

\- Basta Cinco- le pide Klaus frustrado

Vuelve a mirar al joven que Klaus identifica como Cinco ¿Ese era él enamorado de Klaus? No se parecía a nada de lo que le dijo el castaño, él niño parece un psicópata.

Cuando puedan salir de dónde sea que estén, va a hablar muy seriamente con Klaus sobre cómo no debe atraer a personas peligrosas a su alrededor. Menos enamorarse de alguien que parece ser un asesino en serie.

* * *

Agnes siempre es amable con todos sus clientes, pero últimamente su tienda es visitada por un hombre encantador. Le gusta hablar con él, incluso pudo enterarse de su nombre: Hazel, un nombre encantador para un hombre tan apuesto.

-¿Qué rosquilla me recomiendas? - le pregunta el hombre

Lo medita un segundo -Sinceramente, creo que las de frambuesa son las mejores pero las rellenas con crema son deliciosas-

Hazel le sonríe, se siente nerviosa. Su compañera se acerca -Puedes ir a tu descanso Agnes-

-Gracia - le dice a la joven -Bueno, debo tomar mi descanso del almuerzo, buena suerte- Saluda

Hazel se para, su altura es un poco intimidante -¿Puedo acompañarte? -

-Claro- acepta un poco sonrojada

* * *

Suelta un suspiro cuando su padre lo deja ir, ha sido una verdadera tortura todo el día y el interrogatorio no fue nada ameno, por lo menos el anciano luce lo suficientemente satisfecho al saber que sus poderes han mejorado al punto que logra detener el sangrado, no es capaz de curar por completo, pero poco a poco sus poderes evolucionan, lo puede sentir en cada célula de su cuerpo. Jamás se ha sentido tan poderoso y eso de alguna manera lo asusta. Especialmente porque su padre parece haber adquirido cierta locura últimamente.

Camina hasta la enfermería, quiere asegurarse que Dave se encuentre cómodo, él soldado aún no comprende lo complejo que era la situación de todos. Antes de que llegue allí, Cinco lo toma del brazo y en un parpadeo, ambos aparecen en el ático. Se aferra a su hermano, un poco mareado, odia que Cinco lo lleve de esa manera, siempre es como entrar en un torbellino y siente el tirón en su estómago.

-Odio que hagas eso-

Cinco simplemente le sonríe con inocencia, “que idiota” piensa Klaus con cariño.

-Klaus- el mencionado voltea a ver a su hermano Luther -Debemos hablar sobre lo sucedido-

Klaus asiente. Está cansado, pero quiere escuchar lo que sus hermanos parecen dispuestos a explicarle, y esta seguro que todos quieren escuchar dónde y cuándo estuvo.

-Les diré todo, a cambio quiero escuchar sus historias también. Basta de mentiras chicos- les dice con seriedad. Una que hace un día atrás no poseía, pero la guerra cambia a las personas.

-Somos del futuro y tengo poderes- le suelta Vanya

-¡Vanya! - le gritan sus hermanos, menos Cinco y Ben

-Ya sabía lo del futuro. No me esperaba que tuvieras poderes, es decir, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Es por el anciano? - pregunta curioso él castaño

-¿Cómo que ya sabías que veníamos del futuro? - cuestiona Allison, mirando acusadoramente a Ben y Cinco

-Ni me miren, estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes- dice Ben defensivamente

-No son tan discretos Allison- le responde Klaus, defendiendo a su hermano favorito - Además no fue Ben ni Cinco. Los escuche una vez y no es difícil notar que no son los mismos. Lo siento cariño, pero eran un asco antes-

La mayoría luce culpables. -Sentimos haberte…haberte empujado a hacer eso- Dice, nervioso, Diego, mirando a otro lado

-No. Ustedes no me obligaron a hacer eso- niega rápidamente- No me suicide por lo que pasó ese día- abraza a Allison, que es la más cercana a él -No fueron ustedes, yo, ya no podía soportar estar encerrado en Mausoleo, los entrenamientos con papá eran cada vez más…tortuosos, los muertos no son agradables, la mayoría de las buenas personas van al cielo- trata de explicar con un nudo en su garganta - Ese día, los fantasmas pudieron tocarme, es asqueroso, es horrible y yo, ya no podía con eso- Allison y Vanya se aferran con fuerza a él -Yo…Solo quería que se acabara, lamento que pensaran que fue su culpa-

Cuando termina, Allison y Vanya están llorando sin poder detenerse, las abraza tratando de consolarlas, Diego mira en otra dirección, ocultando sus lágrimas. Luther no desvía la mirada, pero llora de todas maneras, oh piensa con cierta pena, Luther siempre ha sido un osito de felpa por dentro. Le hace una seña a su hermano mayor. Trata de abrazarlos a los tres. Obviamente no puede, pero lo intenta. Ben tiene la mirada fija en el piso y Cinco parece interesado en su ropa, si los ojos de sus hermanos parecen un poco húmedos, no les dice nada.

-No quiero que piensen que tuvieron algo que ver, ni siquiera puedo culpar a papá, la decisión fue mía- le dice a Allison, puede ver la culpa en esos ojos café, le duele el daño en ellos. -Son idiotas, pero son mis idiotas-

-Tú también eres nuestro idiota- le dice una llorosa Allison -Mas de Cinco, que nuestro, pero supongo que te puede compartir de vez en cuando -

-No- le responde Cinco, Allison y los demás giran sus ojos -Tan conmovedor como es esto, al punto que voy a sufrir diabetes, ¿Pueden soltarlo? -

-No - Vanya y Allison le dicen con toda sinceridad, aferrándose aún más a Klaus

Cinco, frunce su ceño -Tenemos cosas mas importantes que hablar. Les recuerdo que La Comisión ya sabe donde y cuando estamos, ya nos han atacado y lo volverán hacer- les dice con seriedad -

-¿Quiénes son la Comisión? - la curiosa pregunta de Klaus hace suspirar a Cinco y al resto de sus hermanos.

-Vamos a necesitar café- dice Vanya al notar que necesitan poner al día a su hermano, duda que una noche sea suficiente para contarle todo a Klaus.

-Oh, podemos pedirle a mamá que nos de galletas- pide alegremente el castaño, no ha visto a su madre en todo el día

-Oh Klaus- Diego parece al borde de las lágrimas, otra vez -

-¿Dónde esta mamá? - vuelve a preguntar con un hilo de voz

Desde que llego, jamás sintió que le faltaba el aire como en ese momento. Se esta ahogando ¿Dónde estaba su mamá?


	9. ¿Lo amas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben sigue su mirada, sonríe de forma sardónica. A Dave le preocupa ver esos ojos oscuros llenarse con cierta tristeza.
> 
> \- Son algo hermoso de ver, ¿No? - Ben suena entre encantado y resignado
> 
> -Si, pero me preocupa. - admite el soldado -Las cosas hermosas generalmente suelen ser las más fácil a ser dañadas
> 
> Ben voltea a verlo brevemente, lo mira sorprendido, asustado y aliviado. Es una mezcla de emociones que Dave sabe que ha visto en algún momento en su propio rostro.
> 
> -¿Lo amas? - la pregunta de Ben no lo sorprende, no es la primera vez que alguien le hace esa pregunta, incluso su madre le ha cuestionado su amor por Klaus en sus cartas.

* * *

Dave observa en silencio la interacción de Klaus con sus hermanos. Puede notar el amor que sienten por su menos, supuestamente, menor. Klaus parece cómodo, quizás un poco triste por la perdida de su madre. Sabe que, en el fondo, Klaus está luchando por lucir bien.

Ha visto esa mirada valiente en el castaño mas veces de las que desearía y le duele.

Cuando Klaus cayó, literalmente de la nada, a su vida, no esperaba encontrar a un amigo, casi un hermano en el niño. Se horrorizo cuando su comandante simplemente le dio un arma a Klaus y lo mando a luchar con el resto de sus compañeros.

Su comandante fue inflexible, es la guerra y todo hombre/niño era bueno para luchar en el frente, siempre y cuando sea capaz de sujetar un arma. Klaus resulto ser muy bueno luchando. Mas de una vez les ha salvado la vida a más de un miembro del escuadrón 173. Lo que le hace ganar rápidamente un espacio entre sus compañeros.

Por su parte solo estaba preocupado por el niño. Mas de una vez se encontró rogando porque Klaus termine herido lo suficiente como para sacarlo de Vietnam.

Ha visto morir a muchas personas, aliaos, enemigos y amigos en esa cruel guerra. Siempre es difícil no saber si vivirán hasta el siguiente amanecer.

Klaus supero todo eso. Pero Dave nunca olvidó que el castaño es solo un niño de 16 años. Un niño extraño al que le brillan las manos y es capaz de ver cosas que no todos pueden, pero que les han salvado la vida y nadie cuestiona, porque están feliz de poder vivir un día más.

Eso no impide que Dave se preocupe por Klaus, hay noches en que lo escuchó llorar cuando creyó que todos estaban durmiendo. Lo ha escuchado nombrar a sus hermanos de forma anhelante y mirar la extraña maleta con temor y esperanza.

No ha podido evitar amar al niño.

En el fondo, sabia que, si Klaus hubiera sido unos años mayor, se hubiera permitido enamorarse del hermoso castaño.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? A pesar de la forma en que Klaus se ve a sí mismo como un ser humano roto. Para Dave, Klaus es hermoso en todos sus aspectos, incluso cuando puede ser terriblemente molesto también.

Se conforma con solo amarlo como un hermano mayor. Especialmente después de que Klaus le confesara amar a Cinco.

No va a mentir, le dolió tremendamente saber que Klaus deseaba volver a casa para reunirse con sus hermanos y Cinco. Pero se calló, escuchando las historias de Klaus y sus hermanos. Ni siquiera permitió que el horror se viera en su rostro cuando Klaus admitió estar enamorado de su hermano mayor. No, no le horrorizaba el hecho de que Cinco y Klaus fueran hombre o hermanos adoptivos. Le horrorizaba el hecho de que Cinco podía destrozar el corazón de Klaus en cualquier momento y este no haría nada mas que dejarse caer en la profunda depresión.

Le horrorizaba lo mucho que Klaus parece necesitar a Cinco en su vida, incluso si solo podía tenerlo como hermano. Prácticamente el niño fue rechazado la primera vez que se confesó.

Tuvo que marcharse un tiempo a solas esa noche. Para gritar y golpear un par de cosas, asustado por el futuro de Klaus. Lo peor fue enterarse del intento de suicidio a los trece años, fue dicho entre bromas, pero Dave conocía lo suficiente a Klaus para saber que sí lo había hecho.

Dejo que Klaus llorara abrazado a él esa noche y una vez que puso a Klaus a dormir, le escribió a su madre, rogándole poder llevar a Klaus a casa. Para que sus padres lo adoptaran legalmente. Hacer algo para sacar a Klaus de las garras de su abusivo padre.

Ojalá hubiera sabido que ninguno de ellos regresaría a casa.

-Oye- es Ben quien le habla

Se ha disculpado con el hermano de Klaus. Aun le apena haberse comportado de esa manera con el adolescente. Le divierte ver que Ben también se apena de haberlo golpeado. Por su parte Dave piensa que Ben tiene mucha fuerza a pesar de su apariencia tranquila.

Ben le parece una persona sumamente interesante, al igual que el resto de los hermanos de Klaus. Los niños Hargreeves sin duda son interesantes. Su madre los hubiera amado.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunta Ben, totalmente preocupado por Dave -, pareces muy pensativo-

-Simplemente los observo - Dave señala con su cabeza a Klaus y Cinco

Ben sigue su mirada, sonríe de forma sardónica. A Dave le preocupa ver esos ojos oscuros llenarse con cierta tristeza.

\- Son algo hermoso de ver, ¿No? - Ben suena entre encantado y resignado

-Si, pero me preocupa. - admite el soldado -Las cosas hermosas generalmente suelen ser las más fácil a ser dañadas

Ben voltea a verlo brevemente, lo mira sorprendido, asustado y aliviado. Es una mezcla de emociones que Dave sabe que ha visto en algún momento en su propio rostro.

-¿Lo amas? - la pregunta de Ben no lo sorprende, no es la primera vez que alguien le hace esa pregunta, incluso su madre le ha cuestionado su amor por Klaus en sus cartas.

-Si, pero no es algo sexual- trata de aclarar, teme que Ben malinterprete su cariño-, es mas bien un amor platónico. No soy muy bueno en esto- Dave pasa su mano por su pelo, peinándolo, tratando de encontrar una forma de explicar sus sentimientos.

-Quieres verlo feliz, incluso cuando hay señales a tu alrededor y sabes que no puede terminar bien, y es doloroso de ver, porque no hay nada mas que puedas hacer mas que mirar y rogar estar ahí para recoger los pedazos, esperando que haya pedazos para recoger-

-Sí- admite, dejando escapar un poco de esperanza en esa sencilla respuesta

* * *

La alarma suena en la academia y mas de un miembro corre a ponerse el uniforme, Dave los observa entre divertido y a punto de tener un ataque. A cambio de poder hospedarse con los Hargreeves, Dave era su nuevo chofer. Al ser un soldado, también era bueno a la hora de entrenar. Luther y Diego apreciaban alguna de las técnicas de lucha de Dave.

Es la primera misión que asiste Dave, y debe reconocer que esta un poco nervioso. No es un miembro oficial del equipo, pero lo altera saber que unos niños son los que tienen que luchar con sujetos armados.

Cinco resopla indignado ante la idea de que un joven de 22 años se preocupe por ellos. El único menor de la familia era Klaus, los demás eran, incluso mayor que Dave. Agradece que el soldado siempre parezca atento a los movimientos nerviosos de Klaus.

Han descubierto que a Klaus le causa retrospecciones de Vietnam los sonidos fuertes, como los disparos. Por un momento Klaus parece concentrado y en menos de un segundo, se pierde en los recuerdos de la guerra. Son momentos cómo estos que Cinco detesta las dificultades que parecen seguir al castaño.

No han vuelto a ver a Hazel o Cha Cha, pero los conoce lo suficiente para saber que ellos están esperando el momento adecuado, son asesinos profesionales y unos de los mejores en su profesión. Ha tenido que trabajar con ellos en varias misiones, sabe lo crueles y eficientes que pueden ser.

Son escurridizos como las ratas los muy desgraciados.

Klaus parece estar bien en esta misión, no parece una misión complicada y termina mucho más rápido que las anteriores. Se han vuelto sumamente eficiente y su padre parece orgulloso de ellos.

A ninguno de ellos le interesa lo que su padre siente, pero el viejo suele dejarlos tranquilos después de cumplir una misión eficientemente.

Vuelven a casa sin mayor herida que machas de sangre y algún que otra rozadura que Klaus cura durante el trayecto del viaje en auto.

Vanya los espera siempre en la puerta, ansiosa por saber si están todos sanos. La niña nerviosa respira con tranquilidad al saber que todos están bien. Es gracioso porque Vanya siempre los ve por televisión, pero su hermana siempre parece angustiada.

Pero esta vez, Vanya no está sola, a su lado se encuentra su madre robótica. Klaus y Diego corren al encuentro de Grace como dos niños pequeños. Ninguno dice nada, están demasiado felices de ver a Grace funcionar como antaño.

Además, las galletas de chocolate de Grace son las mejores.

* * *

Vanya tiene una audición para la orquesta juvenil, en el pasado nunca se hubiera animado a presentarse, pero ya es la niña pequeña que se sienta sola en la esquina de la mesa, callada y retraída, siendo ignorada por su familia. Si, su cuerpo sigue siendo el de una niña, pero no esta sola, sus hermanos están allí.

Apoyándola. Confiando en ella. En sus habilidades. Reconociéndola como una más de ellos.

Toca su violín, sintiendo cada nota como propia. Toca para ella, por su pasado, por su presente y por su futuro a venir. Vuelca sus sentimientos en cada nota, dejando ir el dolor y las penas. 

Al final, cuando baja el violín y mira a los jueces, no escucha nada, hasta que sus hermanos comienzan a aplaudir. Hay orgullo en cada uno de sus rostros. Les sonríe con felicidad.

* * *

Las dos hermanas mas Klaus terminan en el cuarto de Allison, es una noche de chicas, por lo que la mayoría de sus hermanos son expulsado de la habitación de la morena. Han estado conversando durante horas. Vanya todavía esta un poco sonrojada por los halagos continuos de Allison y Klaus.

A Allison se le estruja el corazón, era tan fácil hacer felices a sus hermanos menores, le duele pensar que la vida de todos podría haber sido diferentes si tan solo hubieran sido más empáticos con Klaus y Vanya.

Tuvieron que ver morir a uno y casi perder al otro para comprender los errores de su infancia. Sabe que no es la única responsable, su padre también es cómplice del sufrimiento de sus hermanos. Hay momento que quiere rumorearlo para que sencillamente se vuelva a suicidar, pero entonces, su padre siempre ha parecido inmune a sus poderes.

Es un hombre cruel. Que los hizo hacer cosas atroces. No es hasta que está en Hollywood que comienza a entender que sus relaciones son sumamente toxicas, que ella no es tan perfecta como quiere fingir ser y que no todo se puede resolver rumoreando a las personas. Se ha creído las mentiras de su padre. Tuvo que perderlo todo para comprender aquello.

* * *

Cha Cha no espera nada de Hazel, su compañero parece cada vez más interesado en la dueña de aquel local de donas que en su misión, no le sorprende, Hazel siempre ha sido blando y sentimental. A veces le molesta y otras veces le parece entrañable. Han sido compañeros por más de diez años, son eficientes en su trabajo y esos los ha vuelto valioso para la comisión.

En el fondo, Cha Cha sabe que nunca van a poder retirarse a menos que los asesinen en el campo. Realmente no hay salida de su trabajo. Incluso cuando Hazel tiene la esperanza de poder algún retirarse, sabe que eso no va a suceder.

Cinco era la prueba más fiel a eso. Si desobedeces, serás aniquilado. Le sorprende que el hombre más eficiente de la comisión haya renunciado a su puesto, pero Cinco siempre ha sido un misterio para todos ellos. El hombre es calculador y sumamente cruel, tiene una raya sádica que a muchos de sus compañeros asusta.

Le sorprende verlo tan relajado con sus hermanos. Especialmente con la niña más pequeña, el asiático y el niño raro.

Sonríe satisfecha, porque finalmente su espera y su trabajo dan frutos, sabe cuál es la debilidad de Cinco.

Ahora solo tiene que esperar el momento preciso para tomar a alguno de esos niños.

* * *

_“La información sobre la madre de Número Cuatro es escasa, Nikola Got es una niña huérfana que en algún momento provino de una importante familia adinerada, asesinada y reducido a pocos miembros durante la segunda guerra mundial. Al parecer la familia siempre ha sido considerada extraña entre sus amistades hasta la desaparición de ellos._

_Me fue difícil dar con la ubicación exacta de la mansión Got, pero finalmente mis investigaciones dan frutos. Siempre creí que mis hijos y los otros nacidos el 1 de octubre de 1989 eran los únicos especiales. Pero no es así. Enterarme que hay sociedades secretas, ocultas de la humanidad, me motiva a aprender más. ¿Por qué se esconden? ¿Cómo han podido esconder durante tanto tiempo? ¿Cuáles son sus objetivos?_

_Son preguntas a las que no tengo respuesta, pero espero que, con el progreso de Número Cuatro, pueda llegar a develar los misterios de la humanidad y la forma de detener el inminente apocalipsis”_

-Pogo- llamó a su fiel sirviente

-¿Señor? -

-Creo que es hora de intensificar el entrenamiento de número Cuatro, desde mañana volverá al mausoleo-

* * *

Un rayo surca el cielo oscuro, iluminando brevemente la habitación, haciendo que Klaus se despierte sobresaltado.

El castaño mira a su alrededor, buscando a algún enemigo, en sus manos tiene un cuchillo preparado, lo había escondido entre sus pijamas antes de dormirse. La guerra te enseña a estar siempre preparado para lo impensable.

Se relaja al ver que solo es el comienzo de una tormenta lo que lo despertó. No hay ningún enemigo que venga a atacarlos ni dañar a sus hermanas.

Trata de volver a dormir, pero sabe que es inútil, una vez despierto, le es complicado conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Se desprende de los delgados brazos de Vanya, la chica murmura algo entredormida, pero se duerme de nuevo, abrazada a Allison.

Sale de la habitación luego de asegurarse que las ventanas están cerradas y sus hermanas están bien cubiertas por las sabanas. Es una noche fría y no quiere que las chicas se enfermen.

Camina por el largo pasillo oscuro, en ocasiones algunas tablas crujen. Maldice a su padre por no cambiar los pisos antiguos.

Entra a su cuarto, si no puede dormir por lo menos puede hacerse cargo de algunos pendientes. Necesita encontrar los diarios de Grace, ha buscado por años en la mansión, pero aun no puede dar con ellos. No sabe si su padre los ha quemado, pero le ha prometido a la rubia tratar de encontrarlos. Al parecer, hay información importante en ellos.

La casa esta demasiado callada, hay pocos lugares que no ha revisado, uno de ellos es la oficina de su padre y el cuarto de este. Le aterroriza pensar que tiene que entrar en esos lugares, no obstante, una promesa es una promesa.

Camina silencioso o tanto como puede, hay veces que le gustaría poder levitar. De esa manera se podría mover por la casa sin ser detectado. Llega hasta la oficina de su padre, la puerta esta entreabierta, cosa extraña, pero puede ver que no hay nadie, tiene el camino libre. Se desliza como una serpiente por la pequeña separación de la puerta. Trata de mantenerse apegado a los lugares oscuros. Sabe que no debería haber cámaras allí, pero con lo paranoico que puede ser su padre no le sorprendería si hubiera alguna.

Esta tan concentrado en no hacer ruido que no nota la presencia detrás de él, hasta que alguien apoya su mano en su hombro.

Casi suelta un grito para nada varonil, pero la persona presintiendo sus acciones, le cubre su boca. Voltea a ver, es Pogo, suelta un suspiro de alivio, el mono le hace una seña en dirección a una de las esquinas. Le hace un gesto de silencio y luego se dirige a la puerta, es obvio que el mayordomo quiere que lo siga.

-¿Pogo? - lo llama, con cierto temor, sabe que, sí Pogo lo delata, su padre lo va a castigar

-Joven Klaus- hay un tono de advertencia en la voz cansada del chimpancé -. Sabe que no debe husmear en la oficina de su padre ¿Quiere decirme que hacía ahí?

-Buscaba algo valioso para robar- miente, prefiere que lo traten de ladrón y no que sepan su verdadero motivo

Pogo le sonríe, benevolente -Inténtelo nuevamente Joven Klaus- el mono coloca una taza con leche tibia frente a Klaus

Klaus detesta lo mucho que Pogo parece conocerlos. -Buscaba algo-el chimpancé hace un gesto para que continúe -, un diario-

Eso definitivamente llama la atención de Pogo -¿De su padre?

-No, de Grace- admite en un murmullo callado

A pesar de que la mayoría de sus hermanos piensa que Pogo le es leal a su padre, a Klaus no le queda ninguna duda de que el mono no se queda al lado del anciano por lealtad. Lo hace por obligación. Hay momento que ha visto a Pogo darle una mirada de odio al hombre que funge como Padre en su vida.

-¿Grace? ¿Su madre? -

Klaus niega, nunca le ha contado a nadie a donde va cuando ha muerto. No sabe si alguien es capaz de creerle.

-No, de la Grace humana-

El silencio de la cocina es ensordecedor, prácticamente le aplastaba los tímpanos. Incluso cuando eso no era físicamente posible.

-Ah, ¿La pudo conocer en el cielo? - pregunta el mono, esperanzador

Klaus asiente, esta demasiado sorprendido para contestar algo

-Venga conmigo, joven Klaus y por favor guarde silencio, Sir Reginald acaba de dormirse, pero siempre puede despertarse- 

Klaus sigue al mayordomo, nunca ha sabido realmente donde duerme, sabe que tiene un cuarto, pero cuando llega ahí, siente rabia. La habitación es pequeña, austera, hay muchos libros y un escritorio junto a la cama, pero nada más, incluso la pequeña venta tiene rejas.

No es una habitación, es una celda. Aprieta sus dientes con furia, puede escuchar como su mandíbula cruje por la fuerza ejercida.

-Aquí tiene joven Klaus- los libros lucen impecables, son tres en total, se notan que están bien cuidados. -Puede llevárselos, solo le pido que los cuide con su vida, son el ultimo tesoro de mi ama-

Klaus no sabe que decir, quiere abrazar a Pogo, pero el chimpancé no era muy demostrativo, quizás su gesto sea mal recibido. No quiere ofender al mayordomo.

-Gracias Pogo- espera poder transmitir sus emociones en esas simples palabras

-¿Es ella feliz en el cielo? - La pregunta curiosa del mono lo asombra

-Si, ella está en paz -

No es verdad Grace nunca estará en paz hasta que Reginald pague por sus pecados, pero Pogo no necesita saber eso. No va a darle mas dolor al mono. No si podía evitarlo. Se marcha rumbo a su habitación, se jura a sí mismo que algún día haría que su padre pagara por todos sus pecados.


	10. No me defraudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinco simplemente se rio ante el rostro amargado de Klaus, se le hacia adorable esa faceta infantil de su novio, era hermoso y todo suyo se recordó mentalmente. Volvió a aparecerse frente a Klaus -Te ves adorable- dijo antes de besarlo con suavidad, Klaus lo rodeo con sus largos brazos, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama -Ah ha, ¿Estas intentando quitarme el libro? - Klaus había estirado uno de sus brazos para intentar quitarle el cuaderno mientras lo besaba, a veces su niño era demasiado astuto, pero él no era una persona común -¿Qué tiene de interesante esto? - inquirió, sentándose sobre las caderas del médium, sosteniendo el libro lejos de las manos de esté

* * *

* * *

Pasó gran parte de la noche leyendo los diarios de Grace, estaba asombrado con la inteligencia de la mujer, descubrir que Pogo fue creado a partir de la inteligencia de Grace y Reginald fue una verdadera sorpresa. Grace era una mujer amorosa que quería a Pogo cómo a un hijo mientras que Reginald solo lo veía como un experimento, tan típico de su padre, pensó con cierta rabia Klaus.

Aún no descubría la verdadera causa de la muerte de Grace, la rubia no quiso decírselo, no había tenía tanto tiempo. En verdad la extrañaba, esperaba que en algún momento se presentara la posibilidad de volverla a ver, pero no se atrevió a suicidarse o convocarla, no después de lo ocurrido la última vez.

En verdad quería verla, pero su vida se vio envuelta en tantas situaciones extrañas, sucesos que no esperaba, que casi había olvidado su promesa de descubrir la causa de la muerte de Grace. La rubia parecía muy desesperada porque leyera sus diarios, que fuera él quien descubriera sus secretos, pero a medida que leía sobre la vida de Grace, la forma en que indudablemente ella se enamoró de su padre, sus esperanzas y sueños, le hacía sentirse incómodo con el final de la científica. Podía entender el rencor de Grace hacia Reginald.

-Klaus- la voz de Cinco lo sacó de su mutismo, demasiado concentrado en leer el diario, que jamás notó a su hermano entrar a su habitación, no hasta que esté le arrebato el libro de sus manos-

-Cinco- respondió un poco asustado, no estaba seguro de querer compartir la vida de Grace con Cinco

Cinco notó de inmediato el nerviosismo de Klaus, los ojos verdes del médium se movían nerviosos entre su rostro y el libro. Miró el libro de reojo notando la escritura prolija y las hojas amarillentas, la tapa del cuaderno eran duras y gruesas, aunque algo gastadas, como si alguien pasara continuamente sus dedos sobre las tapas.

-¿De quien es? - Preguntó con curiosidad, tratando de hallar alguna inicial o algo, se parecía al cuaderno que su padre siempre llevaba consigo.

-No, no lo leas- Klaus intentó arrebatárselo, pero rápidamente se apareció del otro lado de la habitación, se rio al escuchar el gruñido frustrado de su amado, le recordó las veces que Klaus se quejaba porque hacia trampa en los juegos de “atrápame” -

-Eso es trampa- farfulló Klaus con cierto enojo, odiaba que Cinco usara sus poderes para escapar de él

-No lo es, solo me adapto- respondió con tranquilidad, recordando las palabras de su padre

Klaus refunfuño tal gato enojado, antes de cruzarse de brazos, ignorando su existencia. -Tramposo-

Cinco simplemente se rio ante el rostro amargado de Klaus, se le hacia adorable esa faceta infantil de su novio, era hermoso y todo suyo se recordó mentalmente. Volvió a aparecerse frente a Klaus -Te ves adorable- dijo antes de besarlo con suavidad, Klaus lo rodeo con sus largos brazos, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama -Ah ha, ¿Estas intentando quitarme el libro? - Klaus había estirado uno de sus brazos para intentar quitarle el cuaderno mientras lo besaba, a veces su niño era demasiado astuto, pero él no era una persona común -¿Qué tiene de interesante esto? - inquirió, sentándose sobre las caderas del médium, sosteniendo el libro lejos de las manos de esté

-Es un diario- murmuró resignado, sabiendo que en algún momento tendría que contarle la verdad a alguien -

Cinco echo un vistazo al libro, preguntándose si era el diario de su padre -¿De papá? -

Klaus negó veloz -No. ¿A quién podría interesarle el libro del viejo? - francamente Cinco tenía que dejar que su vida giraba entorno de su padre, sí quería acabar con el viejo, pero no estaba obsesionado -Es de Grace y antes de que pregunte si es de nuestra madre, no, no es de mamá, es de la Grace humana, la prometida de papá-

Por primera vez en años, décadas, Cinco quedo silenciado con la información -¿Qué? -

-¿Me creerías si te digo que cada vez que muero, veo a la ex de papá y a una extraña niña que me dice que no me puedo quedar en el cielo porque no es mi tiempo? -

La seriedad con la que Cinco lo observaba lo ponía nervioso, quizás no era la persona con mas tacto, aún no estaba seguro si Cinco le creería aquello. A veces hasta él mismo cuestiona su salud mental. Pero los diarios eran una confirmación de que Grace la humana existió, que no era parte de su gran imaginación.

-Por favor, créeme - imploró Klaus con su voz trabada en la garganta, se preguntó si así se sentía Diego cada vez que tartamudeaba

-Te creo- afirmó con seguridad Cinco -Pero dijiste “Cada vez que muero” ¿Qué rayos quisiste decir con eso?

-Mierda- balbuceó enojado consigo mismo

* * *

Dave despertó con cierta pereza, el despertador había comenzado a sonar hace mas de cinco minutos, pero no se atrevía a moverse, una sonrisa lenta se formó en sus labios mientras observaba al joven dormido a su lado.

Ambos se habían quedado dormidos en el cuarto de Seis mientras hablaban de sus vidas. A Dave le embelesaba la forma en que se expresaba Ben, se notaba que el chico era una persona sumamente inteligente. Nunca creyó encontrar a otro hombre que le gustara Shakespeare tanto como a él, pero Ben era fiel amante del escritor inglés.

Quizás venir a esta época no fue del todo malo, si bien existía mucha discriminación, las personas del 2005 eran más de mente abiertas, de hecho, Ben le había comentado que Klaus amaba escaparse para ver el desfile del orgullo LGTB. En su tiempo eso ni siquiera era nombrado, era mal visto y hasta podían matarte por el simple hecho de gustar de otro hombre. Aquí, se sentía más libre.

-Ben, es hora de despertar…- Diego se detuvo en seco al verlos en la cama, por suerte ambos estaban vestidos, Ben se despierta un tanto desconcertado -Cierren con llave la próxima- el latino se había marchado rápidamente

Dave quedó un tanto horrorizado, con las palabras obstruidas en su garganta, sin ser capaz de musitar nada.

-Oye, podrías dejarme ir, tengo que ir al baño -

-Yo no…- trato de decir Dave, despegándose de Ben como si el adolescente le quemara la piel, estaba avergonzado y asustado de lo que pudieran creer Diego y sus hermanos de él

-Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que Diego me encuentra así-

-¿Qué? - Dave no estaba seguro de sentirse tranquilo, una sensación amarga se extendió por su pecho, le resultaba familiar pero no podía poner un nombre a ese sentimiento, no era rabia ni tristeza, era como una mezcla de ambos. Celos ¿Quizás?

-Klaus y Vanya suelen dormir conmigo, ¿Qué creías? - Ben le dio la espalda a Dave para que el soldado no viera la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro

\- Yo, no, no creía nada -El tartamudeo de Dave era adorable, al igual que las mejillas rojas.

-¡Hijo de puta, voy a matarlo! - el gritó proveniente de una de las habitaciones rompió el ambiente de ellos, ambos se apresuraron a salir de la habitación al reconocer la voz de Cinco.

¿Qué es lo que habría puesto de mal humor a Cinco tan temprano?

* * *

Vanya y Allison se apresuraron a salir al vestíbulo, dónde Klaus trataba de retener a Cinco con todas sus fuerzas, era algo gracioso de ver, Klaus era unos centímetros mas altos que su gruñón hermano, pero Cinco tenía más fuerza y estaba arrastrando a Klaus por el largo pasillo.

-Un poco de ayuda- Pidió el castaño al ver a sus hermanas

-¿Qué le sucede a Cinco? ¿A quién quiere matar ahora? - preguntó Vanya

-Al viejo bastardo - aulló cual animal Cinco, tratando de despegarse de los brazos de Klaus

Klaus vio de forma suplicante a su hermana mayor -Allison, por favor-

-Escuche el rumor que te calmabas-

-¡Allison! -Le gritaron Ben y Vanya, totalmente sorprendidos

Cinco estaba furioso con su hermana, sus músculos que estaban preparados y rogando por ser utilizados para acabar con la vida de su progenitor, se volvieron blandos como la gelatina, cayendo en los brazos de Klaus, que se negaban a soltarlo aún. Temeroso que volviera a su rabia homicida

\- Sinceramente están haciendo mucho escandalo- Indicó Allison, tratando de quitarse el mal sabor que le dejaba rumorear y manipular a su hermano, estaba segura que Cinco se vengaría de ella en algún momento, pero Klaus parecía desesperado

-Me vengare de esto Allison- dictaminó Cinco con voz amenazante -. Suéltame Klaus -Por respuesta el médium se aferró más fuerte

-Pero ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Dave, mirando a su amigo, Ben trató de acercarse a su hermano, pero Cinco lo amenazo con la mirada, deteniendo sus pasos en el acto.

-Se los diré después, por favor déjenme con Cinco a solas -

-¡Te asesinó! - gritó Cinco, volviendo a luchar para despegarse de Klaus

Allison y Vanya se tensaron, ambas adquirieron una mirada homicida parecida a la locura de Cinco, Ben se tensó considerablemente, su camisa se movió de forma inquieta cómo sí las bestias de Eldritch pugnaran por salir a jugar. Dave parecía totalmente confundido, era una mezcla entre el desconcierto y la preocupación.

-Les diré todo, pero por favor, basta, no hagan esto ahora - la desesperación en la voz de Klaus los detuvo, era obvio que el castaño parecía estar sufriendo por lo ocurrido.

Allison tomó la mano de Vanya -Vamos, está noche Klaus y Cinco nos dirán todo- informó con voz que no dejaba lugar a una réplica, miró a Dave que tomó a Ben del brazo para arrastrarlo a la cocina, la campana del desayuno no tardaba en sonar, ya todos deberían estar abajo.

-Estoy enojado y no quiero que me toques en este momento Klaus, suéltame- la firmeza en la voz de Cinco simplemente sirvió para asustar al castaño

-Por favor, escúchame- solicitó nervioso - No fue culpa de papá, yo quería.

-Voy a matarlo- aseguró

-Las primeras dos veces fue por culpa de papá, pero las últimas dos fueron causadas por mí mismo- admitió dolorosamente

Cinco miró hacia a otro lado, pero permitió que su hermano lo arrastrara de regreso a su cuarto, una vez en la habitación golpeo con fuerza el estomago de Klaus, logrando que este lo liberara. Sabía que estaba siendo rudo con el médium, pero en verdad estaba enojado, lo último que quería era ser tocado por Klaus. Tomó una caja del escritorio del castaño y lo arrojo con furia hacia la pared, una navaja reluciente cayó al piso al igual que unas vendas manchadas con sangre.

-¿Te suicidaste? - preguntó mirando la navaja, pensó que todas las armas filosas habían sido confiscadas del cuarto de Klaus. Diego le juró que no había nada en el cuarto del castaño, pero allí estaba la reluciente navaja, burlándose de él.

-Fueron accidente- trató de explicar

-¿Accidente? ¿Caíste sobre una espada o algo así? - La mirada avergonzada de Klaus fue toda respuesta que recibió -

-No intentaba suicidarme, lo juro, solo necesitaba algo de alivio -

Cinco comenzó a reír mientras se aferraba a su cabello, Klaus lo veía perdido, sin saber que hacer, era la primera vez que veía a su hermano de esa forma, tan roto y desesperado. - ¿Cinco? -

\- ¿Alivio, tú necesitabas un alivio? - se mofó de las palabras de Klaus, estaba enceguecido por la rabia -Pase más de 30 años en un páramo apocalíptico porque intente volver al pasado para salvarte, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que no te importa, de todas maneras, volviste a morir y fue por voluntad propia -

-¡No puedo morir!- trató de justificar sus acciones. Quería que Cinco entendiera. Necesitaba que su amado entendiera.

-No lo sabes con certeza, no sabes si puedes volver de la vida la siguiente vez. ¿Qué tal si tus poderes fallan? ¿Siquiera sabes lo que hemos pasado después de tu muerte? No, no lo sabes y no te importa, eres un egoísta Klaus, ni siquiera puedo verte en este momento - Cinco no esperaba una respuesta, no quería una, saltó hacía su habitación, no podía ver el rostro de Klaus en ese momento porque estaba seguro que cometería una locura de la que luego se arrepentiría

Klaus se deslizó por la pared, abrazando sus piernas, las gruesas lagrimas manchaban su cara y ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarse, sentía que su corazón estaba desgarrado. Las palabras de Cinco dolían más que los experimentos de su padre, se clavaban como filosas cuchillas en su pecho. No obstante, lo que más lo atormentaba era saber que era el causante de la tristeza de su amado.

* * *

Ni Cinco ni Klaus salieron de sus cuartos durante todo el día, Dave había tenido que justificar a los chicos diciendo que no se sentían bien, Reginald no le creyó ni una palabra, pero tampoco dijo nada, simplemente permitió que el nuevo tutor de sus hijos se hiciera cargo del entrenamiento.

Dave suspiró aliviado al igual que Ben, el asiático no era estúpido, sabía que su padre no les había creído, pero tampoco tenía muchos deseos de saber que era lo que cruzaba por la enferma mente de Reginald. Se dedicaron a entrenar, sabiendo que Pogo y su padre los observaban por las cámaras. Era mejor actuar de forma normal para no levantar sospechas.

A la hora del almuerzo Ben corrió en dirección de la habitación de Cinco, pero la puerta estaba trabada. Dave intentó ingresar a la habitación de Klaus, pero tuvo la misma suerte que Ben.

No importaba cuanto Ben amenazara a Cinco, este no parecía dispuesto a abrir la puerta, se dio por vencido, dejando un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y marshmellow con un café afuera de la habitación de su hermano. Sí Cinco tenía hambre sin duda comería la comida. Dave dejo un sándwich de mermelada y leche para Klaus. Al volver a la tarde, la comida seguía fuera de las puertas, intactas.

A la hora de la cena, Dave parecía dispuesto a romper la puerta, pero Klaus aprovecho ese momento para salir, acompañado de Pogo.

-¿Pogo? - Preguntó Dave al mono

-El joven Klaus tiene entrenamiento especial, será excusado hasta mañana - Informó el mayordomo, llevando a Klaus a la oficina de Reginald.

Dave trató de hacer contacto con Klaus, pero esté simplemente miraba a la nada misma, con los ojos desprovistos de sentimientos. Corrió en dirección al comedor, necesitaba informar a Ben y los demás.

* * *

Fue sacudido con brusquedad, inmediatamente colocó un cuchillo en el cuello del intruso, lo quitó rápidamente al notar que se trataba de Ben.

Se había quedado dormido de forma tan profunda que creyó estar ahogándose en sus sueños. Se despertó un poco más descansado, pero al recordar lo sucedido con Klaus no podía sentir más que amargura extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Estaba furioso, con Klaus, con su padre, con Allison, con él mismo, con el mundo en general.

-¿Qué quieres Ben? - preguntó molesto, notando que la puerta de su habitación había sido destruida

-Papá se llevó a Klaus, no sabemos donde están- Ben no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo para Cinco y sus dramas románticos con Klaus.

Como si a esa frase le faltara algún tipo de dramatismo, una explosión cercana sacudió la casa y sus alrededores.

* * *

Los sujetos enmascarados de trajes oscuros y armas de gran calibre los sorprendieron cuando Klaus estaba a punto de ingresar al Mausoleo, ver la vieja tumba de la familia Hamilton lo hacía temblar, se preguntó porque su padre volvería a traerlo allí después de su intento de suicidio. A veces las acciones de Reginald lo confundían, ¿Qué es lo que buscaba su padre?

De todas maneras, ni siquiera fue capaz de poner un pie dentro de la tumba, cuando aquellas personas aparecieron, estos eran diferentes a los que atacaron la academia. Vestían de forma diferente y se movían de forma diferentes. Parecían brotar del mismo suelo, porque llegaban unos tras otros sin cesar.

Como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente extraño. Su padre actuaba de manera diferente, no sabía que era lo que más lo sorprendía, la forma de luchar de su padre, nunca lo había visto en un combate, o el hecho de que lo estuviera protegiendo junto con Pogo.

De todas maneras, su padre no era contrincante para tantos hombres armados, incluso cuando Pogo trato de protegerlo, ambos terminaron heridos. Su padre trataba de arrastrarlo hacia el mausoleo, como si aquella tumba fuera a protegerlos.

-Déjalo ir Número Cuatro- le ordeno su padre, no entendía a que se refería -Deja ir todo tu poder hijo, libéralo-

Quizás eran los gemidos lastimeros de Pogo que yacía herido a sus pies o las palabras dichas por su padre que parecían un hechizo, pero algo dentro suyo exploto con fuerza, una luz intensa salió directo de su pecho y se extendió como un par de alas que envolvió a su padre, Pogo y a él mismo.

Una explosión sacudió todo el lugar, mandando a volar a los hombres. Cayo cansado sobre sus rodillas, tratando de llenar sus pulmones con aire. Estaba absolutamente cansado, jamás había experimentado ese tipo de poder, era destructivo.

Apoyo sus manos en el suelo, tratando de sostenerse, estaba seguro que sus hermanos tendrían que haber sentido la explosión, Pogo y su padre necesitaban ayuda con urgencia, el mono ni siquiera se movía y su padre respiraba dificultosamente.

El sonido de unos tacones llamó su atención, unos zapatos rojos aparecieron en su visión. Subió la mirada encontrándose con una elegante mujer que lo miraba con algo parecido a la lujuria. La mujer lo tomó con fuerza de sus cabellos, su padre intentó levantarse, pero la mujer fue rápida en dispararle un certero tiro en el pecho. Reginald quedo tendido en el suelo, inmóvil.

**-Finalmente te encontré pequeño Got-** fue lo último que escucho antes de que una intensa luz celeste los envolviera, el familiar tirón de las maletas del tiempo le hizo comezón en su cuerpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puede que empiece a tardarme un poco más en las actualizaciones, estoy estudiando para mis finales. Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos. Gracias por leer. Se acerca el final.


End file.
